


Live or Die

by blazingmay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Mabel Pines, F/M, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I Love Bill Cipher, Junior year, Lots of cuddles, Out of Character, bill is a little ooc, dipper likes oc lowkey, oh yeah, the year is like 2017 i think, theyre all like 17, update i think the year is 2016 oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingmay/pseuds/blazingmay
Summary: Ivy is a seventeen year old girl who gets bullied for basically being herself. When she comes across a statue of a triangle with one hand, she asks for a deal. In exchange, she has to turn him human. This is the story of hell fell through.(the summary is never as good im sorry lmao)
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Original Female Character(s), Bill Cipher/Reader, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 15





	1. the journal.

I'm not the brightest person you know.  
Well. I'm not even considered a person at my high school.  
I've always loved the supernatural. Ghosts, demons, angels, weird creatures. Especially since I live here in Gravity Falls. I've heard of it all through numerous rumors but I never actually witnessed anything personally. Through the rumors and being told, since I am an artist, I drew what I think some of the things looked like. My favorite incident that's happened is when I was carrying my sketchbook and I obviously tripped over my own shoe and fell. Some guy helped me unknowingly knowing it was me and when he was picking up my loose papers from the sketchbook, he saw some of art of the crazy creatures and made a nasty face and threw the papers at me and walked away while mumbling, "Crazy bitch."  
Gotta love high school. Anyway, my name is Ivy. Named after Poison Ivy by my worthless mother. I'm 17, a junior in high school. And this is the story of when I met a man so evil and powerful and how he took over my life. It wasn't the biggest regret of my life, but let's just say.. I got too attached. And I kind of miss him.  
Yeah. I miss him.  
  
I had just gotten home from school on this Thursday autumn afternoon. Yet again another day of being picked on and not caring. When I make it home, I go to my room and I decide to go to the library. I gather my library card, keys and a drawstring bag. Before I head out, I head towards the kitchen and grab an apple. I don't eat school lunch and a girl hungry. I walk to the library when I get in, I go immediately to the mystery sci-fi section. I scroll and scroll the books and I find a specific one that catches my eyes.  
I pull the book out and see that cover is red, with a gold six-fingered hand with the number "3" on the book. Where... Are the first two? I open the book and browse through the pages. I grin widely and run to the take out desk.  
The lady looks at me. "This book isn't ours, there's no scan or anything. Although, this looks like the book I've seen that strange nephew of that old man who ran the Mystery Shack."  
I give her a confused look. "Mystery Shack? That tourist trap? Oh wait. Oh! The kid Dipper Pines! I was out of town that summer when he and his sister basically like, saved the day or something like it."  
"Hey! We don't talk about that. It's a law. Mayor Tyler made it. But... just take the book. If something bad happens, don't blame me. it's all on you."  
I smile largely, grab the book and run home. Once I get home, I throw the bag onto my bed and then run back downstairs, go to the kitchen, grab a water bottle and run back to my room. I pick up the bag and take out the book. After shimmering through a couple pages, I land on probably the most interesting page.  
The page says "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COST." Especially since it's in red. I pick it up and see a triangular creature with a top hat and a bowtie? Cool. The page reads "Bill Cipher ." Oh! He's that guy that took over the town while I was gone! I read more.  
It says, "Bill has proven himself to be one of the friendliest and most trustworthy individuals that I've ever encountered in my life. What a guy! I honestly can't trust him more. Not evil in any way, Bill is a true gentleman."  
But it's crossed out! It says under "CAN'T BE TRUSTED".  
"Beware Bill. The most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him into your mind."  
Well. That's lovely and fun. I ended up reading more about how his stone statue body corpse thing is in the forest. Might find it sometime soon. Eventually, I end up finishing the book at around the time I sleep. I was so eager to read more mysteries of GF, but alas I have school tomorrow. I put the book on my nightstand next to me, turned off my lights and went to sleep, thinking of more mysteries.  
  
I wake up to my musical alarm going off. I get up and get ready for school. I go to my kitchen, fetch a banana and walk out the door. I plug my headphones in and walk to school. My mind starts to wander about Bill and his weird statue. When I make it to the school, I go to homeroom and sit in my seat. Well, we don't have assigned seats but it's the seat no one dares sitting at because I contaminated it with my gross paranormal loving breath.  As my first class, English, continues, someone stumbles into our classroom.  
_Literally._ The boy opened the door, tripped over his own feet and almost fell face first. He's lucky I was getting up to sharpen my pencil and I caught the dude.  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I'm a very, um, clumsy.... um. Oh. A clumsy... person."  
I look at his face. Round face, small red nose, brown hair. He's wearing a red hoodie and his face is matched the color from embarrassment.  
_And oh. He, uh. He got some meat on those arms._ Wow holy shit he's hot.  
"It's okay, man."  
He gains his balance and walks to my teacher. I sit back down and ignore my classwork and continue drawing a triangle. Soon enough, class was interrupted by the teacher.  
"AHEM."  
The class groans.  
"Class. We have a new student. Everyone might know him as the twin who saved Gravity Falls. His name is...  _what was it again?..._ Okay. Dipper Pines."  
I hear someone call out, "What kind of name is 'Dipper', you nerd!" The class laughs and the boys face gets more red.  
"What kind of generic name is Chaz?"  
The boy stands up and looks at me. "Do you have a problem Poison Ivy?"  
"You're being a dick to someone who saved our asses a few years ago? This is the thanks he gets? Give the dude a break, asshole."  
I sit down while the class "ooh's'. . The boy looks at me in shock and the teacher just sighs and tells him to find a seat. He walks to me, goes wide eyed and then smiles wide.  
"That book! That was my great uncle Ford's and I added additional notes in it!" he whisper yells and then seats himself.  
I look at the book and then back at the boy in front of me.  
"Woah, nice! I'm Ivy Black. I'm into that supernatural stuff, so browsing the library and seeing a creepy book about Gravity Falls, I took it."  
"You... Found it at the library?"  
"Yeah. He must've given it to them and they forgot, or maybe someone found it. I dunno. Regardless, reading this has been the highlight of my week."  
He smiles and then glances over at what I was drawing. "Oh. That's a, uh, triangle."  
I nod and giggle. "At least you know your shapes, kid."  
"Triangles now freak me out and possibly traumatized."  
"Haha yeah man, I'm sure. I was out of town when the whole 'end of the world' bit was going on, but I heard this triangular fellow was a mean one."  
"Yeah uh... A bit more than mean. He possessed my body and tortured it really bad. I... still have the memory ingrained into my brain. Whatever you do. Don't summon him. Don't call out for him. Even if we defeated him, there's still possible chances he could come back." Then the bell rings. "He will literally ruin your life." He stands up. "Please, never do anything related to him, don't trust him, nothing." He bows his head and walks away.  
I sit there, dumfounded. My mouth agape and my eyes staring at nothing. No one is in the class and I grin widely. I  _have_ to go find Bill now!


	2. the summoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i fast paced the first few chapters so tbh it'll seem like things are going fast because idk how to write like a normal human being LMAO  
> this is unedited, so there may be errors!

The day continues while I continue drawing this triangle. Somehow, it gained an eye, a hat, bowtie arms and legs. School finally ends and I walk home, but first, I crash into Dipper. He's with this very pretty girl who looks like him. I assume it was his sister.  
"Hey, Dipper. You doin okay?"  
"Uh... sorry, Ivy. I was just," he sighs and then whispers,"I made a deal with Bill once. He broke it. He breaks deals. Triangle guy. Took over THE TOWN! It's just... fear and paranoia."  
"DIPPER! WHO'S THE PRETTY GIRL?"  
I look up from him to the girl. I smile.  
"I'm Ivy. And you are?'  
"I'M MABEL! I'M DIPPER'S SISTER! Older sister to be exact," she winks.  
"By like, five minutes!" Dipper yells, red faced.  
I laugh. I look back at Dipper.  
"Stop worrying. Bill won't break any more deals in Gravity Falls. He's gone, a statue. I have to go home now."  
"Alright. Uh, bye Ivy!" He walks off with his sister and I walk away to my house.  
I run home and look through any reports on the internet about statue Bill Cipher. Nothing. I decide to just plan on going through the woods then. Just a teenage girl and a book, going off into the big forest in search of a statue. This goes to the kids.  
I change into my outsider nature clothes, which just considered shorts and a hoodie. I get my drawstring bag and put a flashlight, some fruit, the journal and just in case, my pocket knife. I breathe and think. _Is this worth it? What if this demon comes back to "life" and kills me? Was Dipper right?_ Oh well. Life is full of risks and if I die then OH WELL.  
So I run into the forest in search of this triangle dude.  
It wasn't that hard to be honest. About ten minutes after making it into the woods, I spotted the tiny demon with his hand stretched out. I giggled and took a photo on my phone. Aww look at the little guy. I start pretending and start making up dumb deals out loud like "Give me infinite cake, and I'll be your slave", "Smuggle the drugs, you'll get a hug", "Make me stop getting bullied, you can hop in my mind and do whatever." You know. Jokes. Oh and then I shake the hand while laughing. Eventually I look up and see the world is black and white. I am confused, but intrigued.  
"Ha ha ha ha."  
Welp. When there's a creepy laugh, that equals death. If I die, my last words will be "My life was a joke." I then see a random triangle pop up and the laughing continues. And eye pops up on the triangle and it suddenly gets legs, arms, a bowtie and a top hat. Kinda like my drawing did. It looks around and then looks at me.  
"Wow! After five long years of being this STUPID stone! I'm back!! I'M REALLY BACK!! HAHAHAH! Who's the idiot who shook a stone's hand anyway!"  
I stare at the triangle. And it stares right back.  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"... You don't look like an idiot. Then again..."  
"This is Gravity Falls," we say together. I blink. "You're Bill Cipher? Boy, have I wanted to meet you."  
"Oh? I feel flattered. Most humans would be scared to meet a dream demon like me. Especially since I did just take over this hick town," he laughs and floats towards me.  
"Well I started reading this journal and it had pages about you, and. And I thought it was cool! Then, I met the somewhat co-author of the book and he's in my English class!"  
"English?"  
"But he told me a lot about how evil you are! Or were? Whatever! And like, and-"  
"Hold on, Stoney. Journal? Co-author? What's this boy's name, Tombstone?"  
"Dipper Pines! Wait, who's tombstone?"  
"Dipper Pines..." he turns around and then turns back at me. "Oh, Pine Tree! I remember that boy! I took over his body for a day! And.... he was one of those kids that tried stopping me. Hmm.... Well, how old is he now? Like what, 72?"  
"... he's 17..."  
"Seriously? Time is that slow, wowie!"  
"You just said it's been five-... you know what never mind,."  
I cough and stare at him, observably.  
"Wait, so hold up. You're like, actually real? I'm not imagining things? Are you actually a demon?"  
"Yes, yes. I'm real. Well, in the mindscape. Not technically _real_ real anymore. I'm in your dreams! And I'm a **_dream demon._** Look. Kid, I'm glad you shook my hand. I heard some of those "silly" deals you were making up but one of those were honest, right? Just hear me out and make a deal with me."  
"Nah, dorito chip. Dipper told me not to make deals with the creepy triangle. Untrusted, you tried taking over the world."  
"C'mon, Tombstone. Listen to my deal. It's kind of a 'do this to do that' type. Ya feel, kid? The deal is-"  
"Wait!" I take deep breath, sit on a log and stare at the triangular demon. "Okay, proceed."  
He rolls his ~~eyes~~ eye and continues. "The deal is: you need to turn me human. Of course, I could turn human in the snap of a finger, but I mean a **_human_**. In the real world. Of course, I'll still be a demon, but a demon in a human body!"  
"Why do you want to be human?"  
"So I can take over the world unnoticed. And I want to see how humans live in their disgusting meatbags and how living and breathing as a human is in Gravity Falls!"  
"Uh okay. So, what's my side of the deal? What do I get in return, Cipher?"  
"No one in school will pick on you or bully you."  
"And how will that happen?"  
"The power of a triangular demon becoming human. Or what you may call, the power of good looks. If I happen to look good, which. I will."  
What is he going on about? How is good looks of a demon going to help a freak not get called a freak? How does one create a human being? HOW DOES ONE TRANSFER A DEMON INTO A HUMAN BODY?  
"That's easy! I can name you some ingredients right now! You need 35 liters of water; 20 kg of Carbon, 4 liters of Amm-"   
"I don't need human ingredients."  
"Then how will this deal work? C'mon, kid. I know places to get them. I also need somewhere to stay if you need help finding the exact. Tick Tock, kid."  
I look down. I then nod my head.  
"Okay. You can stay at my place and I'll make that body in exchange that I stopped getting picked on! DEAL!" I shake hands with the demon. A blue flame pops up. I just made a deal with a demon that took over my town a few years back. I then close my eyes suddenly get this huge migraine. When I open my eyes, I smile. It was only a dream.  
"'Course it was! Now you're awake, I am in your mindset and in your brain. I can hear your mind and see what you see. Now we need to start getting these ingredients. Let's go!"  
"Jesus Christ, okay. Whatever."  
This isn't gonna be easy.  
It's time to talk to my mom to lend me some big bucks. And her approval of having another man in this house.


	3. the creation

I open my door with a floating triangle in my brain..  
"Yeah, I don't know..."  
Bill groans, "JUST DO IT."  
I walk in front of my moms door and sigh.  _What the fuck do I say?_  
"You bang on the door. Say 'mom, I need a really important fav- hey!"  
I ignore what he says and bang hard on my moms door. "HEY, WE NEED TO TALK." As soon as I say that, the door opens to my mom looking hella stressed.  
"H-hey dear!" She hugs me and I have a blank face.  
"I need money. I need to uh, buy super sciency stuff for my project. Shit like Iron, Sulphur and Fluorine."  
My mom nods at least like 15 times, telling me stuff like 'of course', and 'if it gets you to speak to me again.' She hands me at most $2,000 because... elements be pricey. About maybe 3 or so hours later, I have all the ingredients. Bill is probably smiling so hard... if he had a, you know... a mouth. After we get everything, it's a little after 6:30 PM. I run to my room, but before I got to, my mom stops and talks to me.  
"Ivy... I love you so much. I am sorry for your fathers and I's divorce. If only you could know exactly what happened..."  
I groan, "Mom. I don't care right now. I have to do my project." I walk to my room as my mom probably goes to hers.  
" _Haha, don't gotta be so rough on your mother, Stoney. Parents are valuable in a kid's life. And it seems to me she's all you have. Beside me, of course. Also ,In order to do this, I suggest we go in the woods. Unless you want your house in shambles._ "  
I groan so I go jump out my window and run towards the wood down my street. Back into the forest where I met his stone. Which... awkwardly is still uh, there. I should probably take that home.  
I set the ingredients down on the ground.  
"Okay, Bill. The only ingredient I don't have is your DNA? How is that gonna work since you're a triangle?"  
" _Ugh! You're so curious! Just draw the damn circle thing and put everything in it!_ " he yells.  
I sigh, getting my pocket knife. I draw circle and some demon thingies and then put the ingredients inside. Okay, now what? Bill then randomly disappears.  
"U-uh Bill?... What the hell, man!!"  
"I'm right here!"  
I turn around, and realize the world is black and white. And he floats over to the circle. "Now put your hands on the thing and do the thing, Stoney!"  
I groan. I set my hands on the transmutation circle, but nothing happens. "Bill.. So, it didn't wo-"  
Bright lights. VERY BRIGHT LIGHTS. AND NOW AN EXPLOSION. I get sent flying and I hit a tree. I groan in pain. I look up to see so much fog and clouds. I don't see anything, so I assume I failed and created a crazy monster that'll probably try and kill all of Gravity Falls again. Hm. That should be added into the journal. I scream Bill's name to see if he's still alive or anything. I get nothing back, so I assume he's dead. Can demon's die? Maybe he just gave up and dipped. Either way, I turn around to start walking home, but something stops me. A gasp. A person gasp. I whip around.  
"Bill?" I look towards the area. Silence...  
Another gasp. "WOAH OH! I'M NAKED! Hey, Tombstone, did ya bring any clothes? Maybe I should've told you that when we got back to your house."  
The fog clears up and I see a tall boy. Blonde, skinny, really  _attractive._ He finds me and looks my way. "Hey, run back to your house or the store and fetch me some clothes, will ya?"  
"That's.. Kinda far. You know what, never mind." I blush and run to my house to get a pair of sweatpants and some oversized t-shirt I have. I run back to see Bill exploring and looking at his body.  
"Woah, being human sure is weird! Gimme those clothes!" He snatches the clothes and puts them on. His blonde hair is a mess and holy-  ~~he's hot he's hot he's hot he's hot he's hot.~~ I walk up to him.  
"Yeah, you're welcome, demon." I roll my eyes.  
Bill grins and looks at me face to face. He looks me up and down and says, "Do you have these parts too or is it only male? Why am I a male? What if I wanted to be a female?" AND REACHES FOR MY CROTCH AREA. I swat his hand away, blushing madly.  
"NO, I DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU HAVE," I sigh and roll my eyes. "Listen, whatever. Just don't let Dipper know I turned his childhood trauma into a human. The last thing I need is Dipper already losing trust in me. Plus, he's a nice and cute kid. I feel bad for going against his words." We both start to walk home.  
"Alright, Stoney. I'll try to avoid him for you. But only for a while because I have a plan waiting nicely in my head to start. Also, you said cute? Pine Tree got attractive? No more noodle body?"  
"He has got MEAT on those arms! Maybe the last time you saw him he was weak, but MAN. Dipper Pines is practically a hu-"  
"Dipper Pines is practically a huh?"  
I gasp loudly and turn around. "D-Dipper??"  
I see Dipper and his sister Mabel come and I push Bill somewhere in a bush.  _("OW!")_ Dipper walks to me with his sister pine tree. He smiles.  
"H-hey..."  
"Uh, hi Dipper. Why are you here?"  
"Should ask you the same thing. Mabel and I wanted to search the GF woods we would always go in when we were younger. Also to find... a familiar figure. What about you?"  
"... Oh nothing... Just taking a walk away from home from a while..."  
"Is that an alchemy human transmutation circle? W-... were you trying to make a human?!"  
"DID YOU SUCCEED??" Mabel screams.  
"U-uh, no. I didn't..."  
"Then where's the ingredients? Who did you make, Ivy?!"  
"I-It's nothing Dipper. Promise!" I sigh and smile shyly. Should I tell Dipper the truth, or...  
"....Okay. Mabel, let's go." They walk and ended up walking through the bush I pushed Bill in. Welp. There's my luck. And trust.  
"Ouch, what the-"  
"Ow! Why do you people keep hurting me in my first few minutes of LIVING!"  
Dipper goes wide-eyed. "Ivy! You literally just PROMISED ME!"  
"Haha... yeah. Um, D-Dipper, hear me out-"  
"Hey, blondie! Get out and identify yourself!"  
"Dipper, come on. Leave the girl alone, she's allowed to do what she pleases." Mabel chimes.  
"Yeah, 'Dipper'. Listen to your sister, Ivy can do what she wants." Bill grins.  
"How do you know she's my sister? Who are you?!"  
"Kid. It's not rocket science. Twins?" Dipper blushes and looks away.  
"Fine. Ivy... don't hurt yourself. I know we met today, but... you seem innocent and don't deserve to get hurt. I hope you're telling me the truth," and then walks away with Mabel.  
"Jeesh, does he ever relax? So pushy over a nice stranger who's actually a demon who almost killed him, his sister, his family, friends... So rude. Anyway, you alright? Let's get back to your house and figure everything out!" Bill grabs my waist and puts me over his shoulder.  
"Hey!!! Put me down, Bill!"  
Bill laughs and shakes his head as we continue to walk back to my house. We climb through the window and he sets me on my bed. He stretches and then continues touching and exploring his body.. Maybe making a deal with a demon won't be half bad. But I can't tell Dipper yet.  
  



	4. the weekend

I tell Bill to stay in my room. I don't need him wandering and my mother finding a random man in our house.  
"I don't need food, I'm a demon."  
"In a human body, you need food to stay healthy, or else you'll become weak." I walk downstairs to make him a grilled cheese sandwich because who doesn't like grilled cheese?  
As I put the sandwich in the toaster oven, I hear a crash. I sigh and walk to my living room.  
"I need to get used to these flesh sticks!" he cries out.  
"I told you to stay in my room, Bill."

"And."  
"So why aren't you in my room?"  
"I wanted to know what you were cooking."  
I roll my eyes and give a huge sigh. Not sure if I am ready for this. I pull the sandwiches out as soon as they finish and Bill gives me a gross look. I roll my eyes, and cut the sandwiches in half. I pick one up and reach for Bill's hand, setting the piece on his hand.  
"What is this?"  
"Grilled cheese."  
" _..._ this human food seems disgusting. _.._ "  
"Come on, just eat it."  
"I'm not eating this."  
"Alright, fine." I grab his piece, grab the back of his head, force the sandwich in his mouth as his mouth goes wide for a gasp. I try to make him not spit it out and after 15 seconds, he chews and swallows it.  
"... Give me the other piece, Stoney."  
I smile and give him his other piece. We walk upstairs while he eats like a pig. We walk in my room.  
"Okay, cute stuff. Here's my plan: I show up to the school. Show me around me and everything, we become BESTIES! Everyone will be confused and jealous on why this handsome guy is talking to you and when I'm like 'she was nice to me, blah blah' then everyone will-"  
"Bill, no offense but that plan is totally stupid."  
"Alright then, what's your plan genius?"  
"You're a foreign exchange student. I am the first person you approach or see in the class that catches your eye because I am literally the kid that stands out. You come to me and is like 'Hi! Can you show me around?' and so the class will be like 'What? Nah nah, that isn't how things run around here.' And then you're like 'hm, you guys are really rude. Bullies ain't it. You wanna hang with me? Nah son, learn to stop being mean to her.' And bam. It shouldn't take more than a week or two. You leave, I'm free of bullying."  
"Who said I'm leaving? I'm staying for quite a long time, Stoney. Especially since you're of good use to take over the world."  
"So you're staying?? For how long?? And why am I of use?"  
"Who cares. I'll stay for how long as I wish. Plus, when I went into your mind, I might have put a little collar around your conscience and soul. With a lock." Cue in his laugh. ~~He looks cute when he laugh.~~ Wait.  
"You WHAT?!" I groan.  
"HAHA, you're mine now! You practically belong to me! I'll throw you away when I get bored which from what I see, won't be anytime soon." Bill smirks and then burps. He then mumbles, "Woah, that was cool."  
Whatever. I throw a pillow and a blanket on the floor. He sleeps there.  
"Am I getting your bed?? WOAH, THANKS!"  
He jumps on my bed as my mouth widens. No no no, nope. Not a chance bucko. I shake my head and grab his arm. He whines no and pulls his arm back. Taking me with him. I fall on him with an 'Oomf!' He looks at me and grins. I blush darkly because, hello attractive boy.  
I roll my eyes and turn to my side bringing him and then kick his stomach so he gets off my bed. He falls with a groan and a whine.  
"You sleep here. Goodnight, Cipher." I turn off my light. "I'll figure what to call you from now one at school because calling you Bill will be suspicious towards Dipper."  
He scoffs and says whatever, then his body shuts down.  
///  
_I open my eyes. I am in a black room. In a distance I see a light so of course my body runs towards it. While running, I hear a man. I cannot understand what he is saying, but I stop running. I see a blue light, kind of like an explosion. My body immediately runs towards it as if there is someone I know there. When I get close enough, my body stops running once more. I see... a silhouette of a man and a silhouette of a triangle with a top hat, arms arms a legs.  
Bill.  
I run closer the two but the closer I get, the light turns into dark and the silhouettes fades away. The triangle turns around however and looks at me with it's one eye. The man as well turns around and I see red pupils. He then smiles wide and then I see black.  
_///  
**Day: Saturday 9:44 AM**  
I open my eyes suddenly and I see my stuffed animal. I squeeze it, it feels nice. It's so warm. I start to doze off but then I hear a snore. A loud one. I groan and look over, seeing Bill on my floor cuddling my otter stuffed animal snoring loud as hell. I swing my legs off the bed and stretch. I kick Bill awake _("Huh? What? Was I asleep? THATS COOL!")_ and get off the bed to make breakfast. I walk downstairs with Bill at my tail. I look out the window to see that the autumn weather was a tad windy but since my windows are open, it's still warm out. I open the fridge to get the eggs, bacon, bread and waffles. Bill sits on the table. Not the chair. The table. I start to cook the food and Bill keeps asking questions like a child.  
"So what is this meal called?"  
"Why are you so against your mother?"  
"Are the kids at school really mean that I gotta bring out the big guns? I can do that."  
"Ivyyyy, I need a new name! My name can be Will! That's the name of my cousin in another dimension."  
"Or what if my name was Poison? You can be my Ivy!"  
Make.  
Him.  
Stop.  
"Bill, dear. Please. PLEASE. Shut up."  
Since the table is right behind me, he grabs my shoulder and pulls me to him. He pulls me between his legs as I try pulling away.  
"The food is gonna burn! Bill, stop!!"  
He looks me in the eye, giggling. "C'mon, Tombstone. I'm just curious about things is all!" He wraps his arms around me, squeezing.  
"Bill Cipher, I will break this deal." I look at him trying to yank myself away.  
"Nah. You can't. I told you already! You're mine! I practically bonded our souls. I own you."  
I groan loudly and extra. He laughs and pulls away, still smiling. We make eye contact and for a second, my heart kinda sped up. He uh, really is attractive. I look away and push myself back and walk to the food.  
"Awww, Tombstone!! We were having a moment!"  
I roll my eyes and turned off the stove. I get plates and set the food and everything. Going to the dining room and set everything up and I go back to the kitchen to get orange juice, but Bill grabs me and pushes me against the wall. He stares me dead in the eye again. My face goes beet red. No movement whatsoever.  
" _I saw you._ "  
"Excuse me?  
" _In the dream. Why were you there? What's your connection with my pal?_ "  
I just stare at him, face red. "I-I don't understand. Who? It was... just a dream to me. Were you there? Was that actually you?"  
He just stares at me. Then he just unpins me and goes to the lunch table. I stand confused. Blinking a few times, he yells for me to go eat with him so I go grab the orange juice and go to him.  
///  
For the rest of the day, I just walk around Gravity Falls and show Bill places in a humanely way. I go shopping for him to get clothes so he doesn't keep wearing my clothes. And for some odd reason, he was genuinely upset he wasn't a female so I bought him some dresses and skirts because it.. appealed to him? Eventually, we made it back home. Coincidentally, my mom came home the same time I did so as I was walking inside, she was walking inside as well. She stared at him, and then me. And then him again, probably noticing his demon eyes. And then at me. She speaks.  
"Uh... Who's this...?"  
"Uhhhh." I look at Bill, realizing we never chose a name for him.  
Bill chimes, "Hello, Ms. Black. You can just call me BC!" I face palm noticeably. "Your daughter has taught me many ways you humans work."  
"Okay... But who are you?"  
"Mom, it doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Try me. I've seen a lot, especially growing up in Gravity Falls."  
"Bet? Alright. He's a demon who took over GF a couple years ago and I brought him back to life and put him in a human body. Yeah?"  
My mom stood silent as she once again looked at him and then me.  
"Yeah. He's a foreign friend. He's not from here, okay?  
She looks down at her purse and then pushes the door open. "Yeah, I'll keep it as that."  
Once we get in, I drag Bill to my room. Before I shut the door, I yell. "Oh yeah. He's living with us for a while."  
"Is he paying rent?"  
"Nah." And then I shut the door.  
  



	5. the meeting

The next morning, we decided to walk to a Greasy's Diner. He won't be satisfied, but it's okay. Food still slaps though. When we get there and seat ourselves, Bill says something about how has this urge to release something. I told him to run to the bathroom and just release it in the toilet. So when he leaves, I hear the door open and the bell chime. Then someone calls my name.  
"Hey, Ivy."  
I look up and I see.. Dipper and Mabel! With Stanley Pines and his twin brother Ford. "U-Uh, hey! Dipper!"  
"What's up? Are you here alone? Or is.... that. Guy here."  
"Uhhhh. He's in the bathroom."  
"Ah."  
"Hello, young lady. Dipper has told me about how you made a human! I find that spectacular and wanted to ask how you knew what ingredients to get and how you did it?"  
"Let's just say... I just kind of knew."  
Dipper asks if they could sit. Knowing Bill would be returning, I wanted to say no for reasons of no room and because I can't let Dipper know.  
"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea-"  
"I'm back! Let me say I thought something bad was happening in those toilets, but it's natural! It's just urine! And man, that bathroom smelled like someone ate puke and puked it back up."  
"Ah. He returns." Dipper looks a little annoyed but faces Bill.  
"Hello Dipper! It's been a few days. You still mad at her for breaking a promise?"  
"You know what, I'm not beat to sit with you Ivy. I'm sorry." Dipper starts to get up.  
"No! Dipper, he's sorry." I smack Bill at the back of his head. "Apologize, asshole."  
"No."  
I sigh and apologize to Dipper myself and he just looks at Bill, and then me. He then seats himself next to Mabel, who has already sat herself in front me.  
"So what did you name this guy!!!" Mabel yells in excitement.  
"Um, he's nameless as of now.."  
"Nope! I named myself BC! Don't ask why, I just like it. I also like her!" Bill smiles and then wraps his arm around me. I brush off his arm.  
"Oh! Is this young gentleman the human miss Ivy has made?" We look up to see the six fingered man.  
Bill stares at Ford, a huge grin on his face. From what Bill has told me yesterday night, he and Stanford used to be "old pals." Then he turn his back against him according to plan. Then Weirdmaggedon.. or whatever. But Bill can't blow our cover so I stare at Bill.  
"Yes. I am the creation. For a creation, I have a huge attitude and amazing speech. I know swear words in so many different languages!"  
"Haha, I like this guy! He's cool. I'd like you to bring him around sometime."  
"Great Uncle Ford... please." Dipper looks down away from him.  
"C'mon Dippin Dot!! He's obviously cool and super obviously not a bad guy! Just get to know the guy!!" Mabel smiles. She then winks at me, "And he's a hunk too."  
"Haha.... yeah."  
Lazy Susan then finally comes with our food. Time passes, the Stan's leave the diner and Mabel left to hang with a couple friends. So Dipper, Bill and I are left. Great.  
"Dipper. You're from California right? How come you moved here?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh. So um. Mabel and I visited every summer since the uh.. incident. To visit friends and all. Mabel and I then had a long discussion right when summer ended and we got back home about asking our parent if we could graduate in Gravity Falls high. It took some convincing but our parents allowed it in the end and... here I am."  
"Oh that's cool! Also.. is Dipper your real name?"  
Dipper chuckles and sips his Pitt cola. "No way. My parents would never name me Dipper after naming their daughter Mabel. My name is Mason."  
"O-oh... that's a um. Nice name..."  _(oh my god it suits him so well.)_ "So, why Dipper?"  
"You know how people have embarrassing birthmarks? Mine is this..." He lifts up his curly bangs and shows me... a Big Dipper! Oh my god, it makes SO much sense now!  
"Nice birthmark kid. Matches you well. BIG dipper, BIG forehead! HAHAH- OW!! Come on, it was funny!" Bill says and then I smack his head. I shake mine and decide it is time to leave.  
"Oh! Um.. Ivy. I'm sorry for like, not trusting you and all. For what happened Friday. I just... I guess want to protect you? I don't know.. it's stupid. But thank you for being honest. Are we cool?" Dipper smiles and sticks his hand out.  
I look at him and then the hand. I... I can't accept that. I just... "Dipper...."  
"Yeah?"  
".... I can't shake your hand. We aren't cool. I'm not honest. I am not deserving of your friendship!"  
"Woah, woah! Ivy, are you okay? Are... are you crying?"  
Bill grins and stands up. "Come on Tombstone, you got this!! You can tell him!"  
"Tell me what?? Who's Tombstone? Who calls someone that? Ivy, I'm getting nervous and I get sweaty and gross when I'm anxious."  
"Dipper... You remember when you said 'Don't summon him. Don't call out for him. Even if we defeated him, there's still possible chances he could come back. He will literally ruin your life. Please, never do anything related to him, don't trust him, nothing.' ?"  
"Um. Oddly specific.."  _("I have great memory.")_ "But yes. I said that about Bill. Ivy. Don't tell me..."  
"Um. Sur..prise?"  
"HIYA PINE TREE, it feels GREAT to be back in Gravity Falls! And inhabiting a body? The best thing that's happened!"  
Dipper stares at Bill, and then at me. And Bill, his face twists into pure anger and he clenches his fist. "Ivy. Does this town mean nothing to you? Does the fact he took over this town and had to be DEFEATED not interest you? Does knowing you put a DEMON INTO A HUMAN BODY not freak you out? He RUINED my life!" Dipper screams and looks at me with the clenched fists.  
"Kid, it's been five years. Relax." I elbow Bill to shut up because talking won't make anything better.  
"Dipper.. I know! I'm sorry. I have a perfect explanation for it all! Okay.. maybe not perfect. But it-"  
Dipper slams his fist on the table. He leans forward and looks me into the face. "Don't talk to me."  
And then he's off.  
I sigh and look down. Bill's smirk fades a little and he grabs my hand. I yank it back. "Let's go, home. We've had enough for today."  
He nods and we walk home. Tomorrow is school. We registered Bill and he has all my classes. Dipper is mad at me and this will piss him off more. I'm sorry Dipper. I hope tomorrow ends well and not crazy.  
  
This isn't gonna end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im still new to posting on ao3,,, its all weird and difficult. sorry i'm taking long to post, haven't been on my laptop lately.


	6. the argument

  
_It's black. This might be the dream again. I see the two silhouettes once again. Bill and the man. I haven't gotten any clue on who it could or may be. I am unable to control my body so I just stand there but I hear them converse.  
"What's your connection to this girl?"  
"What girl, Bill Cipher?"  
"Ivy Black. She brought me back and helped me into that stupid meat sack of a body."  
"Ivy Black... Hm. Be careful around that girl. She's more powerful than you'd think."  
Huh? They're talking about... me?  
"C'mon ol' pal! Tell me your connection with her." The triangle's voice deepens.  
"It's nothing, Cipher. Something of the past."  
The silhouettes turn around, the big one eyed triangle once again looking at me. The man turns around and he smirks and as soon as I see his sharp toothed smirk, it's black._   
///   
I wake up to Bill's arms around me. Friday and Saturday night, he complained the floor hurt his back. So I accepted him on my bed. Turns out he's a cuddler. Not that I am complaining. When I wake up, I push him off of me and he groans. I go to the bathroom, brush my hair and put on whatever I find in there because it's Monday and I really don't care right now. It consisted of sweat pants, my orange marching band hoodie from sophomore year, and just a pair of comfortable slip on Vans. I walk back to my room to wake up Bill. When I walk in there, Bill was already awake. Aww, his outfit looks cute. He is wearing black jeans with a yellow sweater we bought at the mall and a cute little bowtie around his neck.    
I walk to him and we run over the plan for the day. We made some changes from before, so here is the plan:   
Step One: Bill is a foreign exchange student. He is expecting me to help him around and such.   
Step Two: We meet up, act all buddy buddy since we've been pen pals or friends for ever.   
Step Three: I separate at some point to I don't know, go to my locker or use the bathroom.   
Step Four: Bill will make SURE someone approaches because he's "so cool and attractive."   
Step Five: I come back, he's all smiles and happy to see me again   
Step Six: "Ew why are you hanging out with the creep?"   
Step Seven: "She is not a creep. She is my friend. If you can't handle her, then maybe I shouldn't be friends with any of you guys."   
  
Yeah it's... It's a stupid complicated plan. Plan B is that he's already my friend and he just moved here and people try to pick on him but they can't because he's a demon. I think.. I think Plan B is better... yeah. So then we walk to the school. I wish the day a good luck because honestly I really need it. We make it and walk inside. I tell Bill just to stick with Plan B and he agreed. I then drop him off at the office. I walk in my homeroom and sit down. As I am unpacking my stuff, someone walks to me.   
"Ivy."   
I look up and see Dipper. "Oh, u-uh Dipper... Uh... hey?"   
"So." he looks down, avoidant of my eyes   
"So..." I am also avoidant of his eyes.   
"Soooooo. Losers, are you guys gonna speak to each other or continue saying "Soooo"?"   
I look to my left and Dipper looks right to see a smirking Evan. He walks next to me and sits on the seat next to me. "Um.. sorry." Dipper says nervously.   
"Evan, please. Dipper and I need to have a serious talk. Can you like.. leave? Away from my seat and his?"   
He looks at me, rolls his eyes and then walks away, bumping his hip against my seat. As he walks away, Dipper seats himself to my left and stares at his hands on the desk. He then gives a deep sigh and speaks.   
"I talked to Mabel about you bringing Bill to life. She said she's moved on and I should as well. So I wanted to tell you that I apologize for my outburst yesterday."   
"No, Dipper. It was all my fault. I lied twice, and when you said you trusted me I felt super guilty and I still do." I look away from him.   
He looks at me and the corners of his lips turn upwards a little. "Well. I accept your apology so I hope you accept mine as well. I just don't want to see him for a while as of right now. He's left home right? I am unsure if I am stable to see him."   
"Um... Yeah. About that-"   
Then the door opens and this PATHETIC dude waltz his way up to the teachers desk. Dipper looks at him, and then me. And then at the guy, and squints to make sure he's seeing correctly.   
"Hello folks! Name is Bill. Bill Cipher. You guys better treat me RIGHT or your nose will become your belly button and you breathe from your stomach."   
Dipper made a blank face and then looked at me. "It's as if you keep trying your hardest to have him upset me. This right here, yes this," he points at Bill, "Upsets me."   
"Please, Dipper. I promise nothing is on purpose. It's.... the deal. He helps me, I make him human. He makes me stop getting bullied, he registers to my high school." He gives me a confused look before he sighs and sits down.   
"Okay, Mr. Cipher. According to this very realistic note from the principal, you are a foreign student and Miss Black here is your host. Seat yourself next to her who is next to Dopper."   
"It's... Dipper."   
"It's Pine Tree!" Bill chirps.   
"I heard your name was Mason," some girl chuckles.   
"Please... just call me Dipper."   
"Hello, Bill. You're kinda hot..." one of the girls in my class smirks, chewing her gum loudly.   
Bill smirks and then winks at her. Okay, gross.   
He sits next to me and then puts an arm around me and I hear at least 2 girls scoff. "But sorry ladies, Ivy here is the one my eyes are focused on." I roll my eyes and groan.   
"Get your arm off of me, Bill."   
"No way, Stoney." He smiles.   
"Get your arm off of her, I won't let her say it again."   
What.   
Who???   
Bill, Dipper and I look up at to see it was Evan. I'm shocked, Dipper is lowkey probably about to shit his pants and Bill looks bored. "No."   
Evan stands up and walks to Bill's desk, leaning towards him. "Take it off."   
"Kids." The teacher chimes, but gets immediately ignored.   
"No. Go back to your seat, you meat bag."   
He grabs Bill's collar.   
"Don't fucking test me, kid. I've been in plenty of fights."   
"And I am the ruler of many universes and I took over Gravity Falls years ago. It is not my fault this stupid town doesn't remember."   
"We know it happened. It's a law to never speak of it ever again. You think I'm going to believe that a little skinny boy who was probably like twelve, thirteen or fourteen like us at the time, took over the town of Gravity Falls?"   
"Yeah, I'd say don't test him on that because there are chances he can do it again and I am still extremely traumatized from last time." Dipper shakes in silence.   
Evan looks at Dipper in obvious non belief, then at Bill as he smirks at him. He drops Bill back at the seat and mumbles "This isn't the end." and then at the teacher. The teacher waves up the detention slip and Evan groans loudly and grabs it. He seats himself back down. Bill grins and whispers to me.   
"Totally nailed that." Then I elbow him hard because I don't want everything off to a really bad start.   
"Shut up and pay attention the class."   
So we pay attention to our work for the rest of the period. And so then, lunch came.   
  
I am... not ready for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up to chapter 16 already written, but I don't wanna just shove all that in ya face so im postingit slowly but... im going slower than I thought. ill try harder =)


	7. the discussions

Lunch.

It was somewhat interesting. When Bill followed me in the cafeteria, I greeted Dipper with a very small smile. Dipper saw me, and then Bill and sighed. I sit next to him and make Bill sit in front me. Bill is obsessed with grilled cheese right now so I packed him lunch. I don't eat and normally I skip lunch and chill in the library but since I knew Dipper and possibly his sister would be here, I decided to go.  
"Where's your sister?" I asked Dipper.  
"She's coming soon with Pacifica since they have the same lunch. Grenda and Candy ended up having different lunch periods as Mabel, but she found out Pacifica had the same. Pacifica however may or may not sit here with us, I am unsure. I hope she doesn't to be honest but she's my sisters best friend so that's on her."  
Bill eats in silence and I am so thankful and I'm sure Dipper is as well. Dipper looks that I am not eating and he offers some of his food to me, which isn't school food so I look and smile and take some of his Chipackerz and I thank him. Dipper and I continue to converse and talking to him is so... nice. It's as if we've known each other for a long time but every time he's come to Gravity Falls, I'm out of town. Every summer, I leave town with my mother and we go visit family in Portland. I tell him a lot about my life, getting bullied, always being the spooky kid no one's talked to. He tells me the same, how he used to get picked on a lot and that he and Mabel are best friends. In the midst of us conversing, I glance over and realize Bill isn't there. I stand up immediately in panic.  
"Um, Bill??"  
Dipper looks and stands up as well. "Oh shit, he. He's gone!!"  
"Really, Dipper? Really? You stay here, I'm gonna go look-"  
"HI SHOOTING STAR!"  
We both turn around and see Mabel with Pacifica Northwest at the entrance of the cafeteria and.. Bill!  
"Bill!"  
I get myself off the seats and rush towards Bill and slap his arms. He flinches. _("Ow.")_  
"Why the hell did you leave, you idiotic boy!"  
Dipper walks towards us as well and greets his sister and then stares at Pacifica with a slight roll of the eyes and bow of the head.  
"Your name is Ivy, right? The one who always gets bullied?" Pacifica asked.  
"Um. Yeah." I've never actually seen Pacifica up front, face to face but from time to time I have seen her stop a couple people from physically hurting me. _("I may not be that rich anymore, but I can still sue you for hurting a student.")_ I think she's like, Vice President of the Key Club which... really shocks me.  
"Hm." She stares at Bill and Bill stares back. "So, is this the guy Mabel? That demon triangle brought to life?"  
I look at her with widen eyes and then at my feet. Someone puts an arm on my shoulder.  
"Pacifica, we don't want to have this conversation right now."  
Pacifica stares at me, and then Mabel, Dipper and Bill. "Alright. Mabel, I'm gonna sit with the girls. If you'd like to join, you may." And then she's off to a table.  
Mabel decides to sit at our table so we go back to it. Bill reaches over and grabs my hand, leaving the twins walking and talking to the table.  
"What is it, Bill?"  
"What is a Sadie Hawkins dance?"  
"It's like a dance party the school throws every year. Girls ask the guys. It's a dumb dance, never went to it."  
"Human parties? Are they anything like monster parties? I want to go. Tombstone. Ask me since you are a girl."  
"Um.. I wasn't planning on going."  
_"I want to goooo."_ Bill pouts. I sigh and pull my hand away and go to the table. Bill pouts more and follows.  
I sit next to Dipper again and Bill seats himself next to Mabel. Mabel looks at me, and then gestures me towards her to whisper. She asks if I am taking anyone to the dance and I groan and sit back. Then lean back forward and say that Bill wants to go to witness human parties whatever. She tells me to ask her brother and she'll ask Bill. I think about it for a second. I don't think it should go bad.  
"Hey, Dipper."  
"Hey, Bill." Mabel and I say at the same time.  
"Y-yeah, Ivy?  
"How's it goin', Shooting Star?"  
"Let's go to the Sadie Hawkins dance."  
Bill smiles hugely and Dipper's face gets super red and he starts fidgeting.  
"Oh c'mon, bro bro. Stop being so awkward around girls!! Just tell her yes!" Mabel says to him.  
"I'll go... Wait. Mabel! Did you just ask Bill??"  
Mabel smiles hugely and the bell rings. "Oh well, guess I gotta go to class! Haha, bye bro bro see you later!" And then she runs toward Pacifica, and walks with her to class.  
Then there were 3. Dipper stares at Bill and Bill smiles pretty large. He rolls his eyes and says he has to go to class. So then Bill and I. We go to class, and finish our day.  


  
Well. The week went by fast. Tuesday, Bill forced me not to go to school so we could go dress shopping. He wouldn't take "Let's just go after school" as an excuse to not skip school but there are some things I just can't force him to do and not do. So we went dress shopping.  
And I understand why we skipped school. We left to the mall at 10 a.m., and did not finally choose a dress until like... 2 p.m. Every dress was so... pathetic and bright colored. So then he finally found something. He chose a [black dress.](http://www.clker.com/cliparts/a/a/f/8/12576752611716770916secretlondon_Black_Dress.svg.hi.png) He then looked for what he was gonna wear. He got a yellow vest with a black button up and a white bowtie. We had dress pants at home. My mother gave me some money to help the both of our clothes.  
On Wednesday, Pacifica came to talk to me personally about the Bill issue. I explained to her that I made a deal and whereas the deal is now dumb thinking about it, there's no way out because he bonded us together. Literally. Just last night, I found a triangle shaped mark right behind my ear. I was giving myself and undercut and I just seen a black outline of a triangle in my mirrors. When I finished it, I walked out the bathroom and shoved Bill off my bed. Any who, she wasn't so into the fact I brought the demon back after defeating him, but like Mabel she said it was the past and he has obvious less power than he did then.  
Thursday, Dipper seemed to get used to Bill's presence and started treating him like an actual human being. Things have been getting better and calming. Bill is acting more human like, but he's still... acting like a dumbass. Although, he and Dipper are having a conversation as well as Mabel and Pacifica who decided to sit with us today. Everything is going so well.  
That night, I had that dream again. With Bill and the other man. Bill won't tell me what the dream is or why I am there, and he stopped asking me my connection with the man. However, when I had that dream, something was odd.  
_"Bill Cipher. How is it like to be a human?"  
"You would know, Jax. You've lived as a human for like... Lemme say about 40 years?"  
The mans silhouette shakes a little in laughter. "Wanted to know how you felt. So what are your plans?"  
"I'm going to a high school dance."  
"Ah. Going to wreak havoc and kill kids?"  
"Uh. Nope. Just doing human things. I am in school with some kids I know and stuff. Yeah. Um. Some things have changed since the girl shook my hand."  
"I see that. You're pretending to be a high schooler. I'm hoping to see some changes from you, Bill Cipher. Your image is getting ruined. You go from taking over Gravity Falls to taking care of seventeen year olds. A school dance? Really? Let me guess, it was girl ask boys."  
".... Jax. I know my image is getting ruined. Just.. I got this. I have a plan. It's gonna take time."  
"I trust you, Cipher."  
Then as if on cue like the last dreams, the triangle silhouette turns around with its shiny white eye and black pupil. But this time the man's silhouette stands there. Chuckling. His image gets larger as if he's getting closer or walking backwards and suddenly Bill's silhouette is gone. Then the man's silhouette disappears. I hear another man speak, voice dark and low.  
"Oh, Miss Ivy Black. There are good things coming to you. Just wait."  
And then he turns around and reaches for me, and as soon as he almost grabs my throat, it's black again and I wake up._  


  
Today is now Friday. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Bill and I didn't go to school. Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica came to my house to get ready. Apparently Mabel wanted Pacifica to get ready with us. She tells us Grenda and Candy were unable to make it. However Dipper told me it was because they know Mabel is baby crushing on Pacifica and wants to spend more time with her. That's so cute. Dipper and Bill are getting ready together, while all us girls are getting ready together. Mabel does her hair, Pacifica finishes her makeup. I only put black eyeshadow since I am not too fond with makeup. Mabel and Pacifica [look amazing](http://img.ifcdn.com/images/5e90655d45757ca87df3a8e397a2ffa4ebd97f7e9cbf6c569ee98e7a682092f3_1.jpg). We walk out we see Bill and Dipper. Dipper is wearing a regular tux _(like in the Sock Opera episode)_.  
Dipper blushes when we sees me, and I blush when I see both Dipper AND Bill. God. Yellow is such Bill's color. Bill walks to me and grabs my waist and hand and pulls me in close. A cough comes out from Dipper who is looking at Bill like "That is my date." Bill just smirks and chuckles. He lets go and kisses my hand. Gentlemanly, but it's from Bill. So I blush but yank my hand away. After that, Mabel smiles hugely and yells "Let's GOOOO!" We all enter one of the last limos Pacifica was able to keep after her mansion got sold. I... have never been in a limo before. Let alone in a moving vehicle with more than one person.  
I'm kind of anxious to see how this dance goes. The dream freaked me out, I didn't tell Bill nor do I think I have to? Dipper must've seen how stressed I was because he set a hand on my lap and when I looked up at him, he smiled lightly and I smiled back. In the corner of my eyes, I see Bill glaring at his hand and then my face but I ignored it. When we make it to the dance, I go to open the door but Dipper runs out and opens it for me. Then being pushed by Bill, who helps me out instead. I chuckle and ask Dipper if he's okay.  
"Bill, dude. Ivy is my date. We established this when she asked me Monday. Mabel is your date, go to her."  
"Pine Tree, Pine Tree. Shooting Star's date is obviously Blondie. Look, she already ran in with her anyway." Oh. Would you look at that. They're gone. "Ivy and I talked about it last night, and she's both of our dates!"  
"...." Dipper looks at Bill, and then I. And then Bill, and once again at me. "Can someone even have two dates to a dance?"  
"Um. Now we can?'  
Dipper rolls his eyes and starts to walk in. "Alright, let's go."  
Bill tries to grab my arm to escort me, and I just let him. If I want this night to go well, I have to make it well. Here goes nothing.


	8. the reveal

We enter the school gym and all I can say is I was not expecting this. Everyone in Gravity Falls is completely stupid so I was assuming trashy decorations but this place is actually really good. Like GOOD compared to ANYTHING in this beat up town. As soon as we walk in, I see poofy dresses and hairdos slicked back. I thank whatever God that Dipper and Bill didn't even touch their hair. I drag my two dates to the food table to see if the food was any better. It actually is! Who did they hire to make this place not a dump and how much?! I grab a macaroon and a piece of cheesecake and I start munching on them both, in pure bliss. Bill just stares at both the food and then me, in major confusion. Dipper starts to eating a couple small things like fruit and a cupcake.  
"Okay, will anyone tell me what the hell I am looking at? What is this multicolored sandwich? Why is this thing bouncing in this cup? It's dancing!!" Bill drops the cup back on the table.  
I chuckle, "It's jello. And this colored sandwich is a macaroon! Bill, just try some of this stuff." I turn to start talking to Dipper about a couple things like the decorations. I look off to the side to see Mabel on the dancefloor and Pacifica is standing there laughing with her. "Dude. Your sister is going off."  
Dipper turns around and sees her and he shakes his head in embarrassment. "Dang it, Mabel. Always doing her most." We laugh together. Then someone taps my shoulder.  
I turn around and see Emily, one of the snobby girls in a class of mine. "Um. Don't you think you're hogging up the food table?"  
"I guess, my bad." I grab Dipper's shoulder and push him aside so we can continue talking. I almost forgot Bill existed and was here with us until this girl taps my shoulder again. "If you say I am hogging up the aisle."  
"I was actually gonna say you're being greedy. Two dates? Two BOYS? Haven't you heard of sharing boys?"  
"I asked Dipper and Bill's date dipped and went with someone else so he asked to go with me. Don't jump to conclusions, Emily."  
"I'll just take Bill then. My date cancelled last minute. Seems fair enough, yes?"  
I roll my eyes. "Sorry, girly. Bill is staying as my date."  
'I think she could have Bill. I mean... I am your date afterall…" Dipper chimes with a shy smile.  
"Yeah, listen to Big Brain here."  
"Don't call him that."  
"Give me Bill."  
"Um, ladies. Whereas being fought over is kind of cool, it isn't that deep. Let's settle this like young adults. FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Dipper flicks his forehead. "Ow! Oh fine, just talk it out. It's fine, you can just- is anyone listening to me??"  
Emily gets heated that she throws her dessert on my dress. "Oh, shit. My bad. I missed." And then she grabs a cupcake and tosses the icing on my face, and then dress. Then giggles like a little witch. I just stare at her and my body just... gets hot.  
Bill stares at my dress, and then at Emily and goes, "Not cool, man." Then I storm off.

/// p.o.v change: general \\\\\

Bill and Dipper stare at each other and then watch Ivy as she storms off. A couple other people see what happened, as well as Pacifica. She pretends she didn't, grabs a cup of grape soda and pretends to "trip" and spills it all over Emily's light pink dress. "Oops. Pink didn't look good on you anyway, that's Mabel's color." And then she smirks and goes back to the dancefloor with said girl.  
As Bill and Dipper walk out to chase after Ivy, Ivy is sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest on a log not that far in the forest. They both sit next to her and she's mumbling curse words to herself. When they both seat themselves next to her, she tilts and leans her head on whoever is on her left, which happens to be Bill.  
"I don't get it. I wasn't bullied back in elementary school. Half of middle school was fine. It just happened all of a sudden. It's as if my parents divorcing caused it... I just wish I could start my life over. To a life where I am happy, bully and stress free. I want my parents back together. I miss my father... I miss him so much... I just. Don't get it."  
Ivy lets out some tears but as she does and Dipper tries to wrap his arm around her for reassurance, she starts to glow a little red. "U-Um.. Bill."  
Bill looks up from the ground and sees Ivy glowing. He stands up immediately and backs up. "Holy shit. Dipper back away, just in case."  
"Uh, o-okay? You didn't call me-"  
"Does it looks like I care about a stupid nickname right now?" Bill slowly gets closer to Ivy. "Ivy... how ya feeling? Want to go home? Need a hug?"  
"I don't know... my body feels really hot. And I'm tired suddenly. Let's just.. Go home. Please." Her red glow fades away as she takes a deep breath. "Sorry you guys seen me like this. Hey otherwise, happy one week of being born into a human vessel Bill."  
Bill smiles lowly and gestures her to lead the way home. As she walks, Bill pulls Dipper back a little and whispers. "I'd suggest you go home as well. I'll contact you tomorrow morning or whenever we awaken for any updates. I've seen this red glow somewhere and I feel a very uncomfortable buzz in my body. I'll see you." And then he jogs to catch up with Ivy and explains he's got to go home with Mabel or whatever.   
When they make it home, they walk in together and see Ivy's mother in the kitchen table on the phone with her back facing them. "Jackson, I told you what I needed. I don't care about your stupid job, and you know I never did. I need the money and I won't hesitate to get my resources against you."  
Ivy and Bill pass by her and Bill bows his head towards her. She sees them, covers the microphone on her phone and speaks back up,  
"O-oh, you're back dear. The dance didn't end this early did it?"  
"No. I left. Goodnight." Ivy walks to her room and Bill remains in the kitchen.  
"Uh, something bad happened and she's not in the mood." he looks at where she was just standing and then back at her mother.  
"Oh. I'm sorry... NO, you are not going to talk to her, she's going to sleep! I'm sorry, Bee Cee, I'm on the phone right now." She says.  
"With... her father?"  
"... No. It's nobody.... No, Jackson. It's just a friend of my daughter's, stop being so nosy! Bee Cee, I apologize. Please." And she nods her head towards the area where Ivy was just at.  
Bill starts to walk away and once he hits the stairwell, he says, "Just call me Bill." And walks away. He listens in for another minute, because he felt the buzz once again.  
"Okay, will do... No, Jacks. You're asking me irrelevant questions that you don't have the privilege to know the answer... I don't care. You left... It _WAS_ your decision!!.. You told me that's what you wanted!... Wow. Alright, Jackson. I think this is the end of our discussion. Goodbye."  
Bill enters Ivy's room and sees her already lying in bed in her pajamas. He changes as well, turns off the light and lays down beside her. She turns around and leaps into his arms, hoping to cuddle and he of course couldn't say no. They doze off, well she does, into a slumber that will not be forgotten.  


_It's dark once again. There's three silhouette figures. A triangle, a man, and what seems to be a kid. The man is holding the kid's hand and the triangle is in a distance. As the triangle gets closer, the man lets go of the kid's hand and the kid has their arms outstretched as if they're reaching for the man. When the triangle get's to the kid, they're taller and the silhouette is older and is a woman. She fades and soon enough after, a voice speaks.  
"Was the high school dance fun?"  
"No."  
"Sucks. May I ask, what is **your** connection with Ivy Black?"   
"None of your business, Jax. You didn't tell me yours, I won't tell you mine."  
"Cipher. You should know the connection by now, you're not stupid. You are an incredibly intelligent demon. You saw it," the man chuckles.  
"Tried denying it. So. That's your connection to Tombstone...  
  
You're her father."_


	9. the plan

_"Man! Who knew my good ol' demon pal Jax would be Ivy Black's father! Wow! That's great! Ivy is a wrath demon like you!"_  
 _"Yeah yeah, we'll she's half human. We made sure she was more human than demon for various reasons. So what is your connection with my daughter?"  
"Kid, she brought me back! She is the one who shook my stone's hand and turned me human! I bonded with her and claimed her as mine-"  
"I'm sorry, you what?"  
"Nothing. This is amazing. I can't wait to keep this secret from her and let her suffer more pain about her parents divorce and bullying."  
"She's getting bullied? Hold on, what have I been missing when Victory and I split?"  
"Man, she summoned me BECAUSE she was getting bullied! Look bucko, I'll contact you another night. It's time to wakey wakey."  
"Wait. Are you sharing a room with her??'  
"Nighty night, Jaxon."  
_   
Bill opens his eyes to see Ivy already awake playing video games. He looks over to check the time. 9:18 AM.  
"Should you be playing Super Smash Brothers at 9 am?"  
"Don't care."  
Bill stares at her and sighs. "Is there anything that will make you feel better?"  
"My dad."  
Bill chuckles and says, "Okay. Where does he live?"  
"I don't know. After he and my mom divorced, he just left. Without a goodbye, may I add. That's why I blame my mom for the divorce and I don't like speaking with her."  
"Hold on, you don't like your mom because of something your father did? Where is the common sense in that." Bill gets off the bed, grab the TV remote and shuts the TV off.  
"Dude! Never interrupt someone mid match! I could've _won_ !" Ivy angrily tosses the game controller on the floor and lays back on the bed.  
"Let's go on a road trip. Me, you and the Pine's twins. Let's go visit your father."  
"Great idea, but we have no transportation genius. I don't even feel like leaving my bed this weekend. Can't we like, sleep in and watch movies or something. If we plan a "road trip", I want it to be a genuine vacation. I don't want to be home. I don't want to be in Gravity Falls in general."  
Bill thinks and changes his clothes from his pajamas to his yellow sweater and a black _skirt._ "I'll be back. Gonna go out and do some research." And then he rushes to the bathroom to brush his hair, he could give a damn less about his hair. So then he leaves and makes his way to the Mystery Shack. As he walks there, he sees Dipper and Mabel walking with their Grunkles from what Bill assumes "buying food." They're all carrying gray plastic bags.  
"Finally we went grocery shopping. I'm tired of living off of pancakes and Mabel juice," Dipper says carrying the most bags.  
"Pine Tr- er, uh. Dipper! And Mabel!" Bill shouts, not being able to call them their nicknames due to the Grunkles not knowing.  
"Bill!" Mabel shouts. Well, that was useless. She tries waving with all the bags in her hand, so Bill just runs to her and grabs them from her.  
"Bill?" Stanford says, confused. "Aren't that... er, boy that Ivy kid created?" He whispers to Dipper, "He is a boy, right..? Well, either way did she decide to call you Bill or something? Or are you guys hiding something from me?"  
"NO! Nothing to hide, hahaha. His name is William, we call him Bill for short. Because, you know. Will is so basic. Haha..." Dipper says. He sets the bags in the trunk of Grunkle Stan's vehicle, grabs Ford's and Stan's bags and sets them in, grabs Mabel's bags and does the same, and shuts the trunk. He grabs Mabel's arm and drags her towards Bill. "Mabel. We can't tell Great Uncle Ford yet. He might be a bit more... uh. Upset than I was. Anyway, Bill. what the hell are you wearing?"  
"Clothes?"  
"You're wearing a skirt, dude. Guys don't wear skirts."  
"Wow, Pine Tree. Toxic masculinity much? We break gender roles in this household."  
"HELL YEAH!" Mabel high fives Bill.  
"Besides, demons don't necessarily have genders. We kind of pick and choose whatever pronouns we want and we live with it unless we want them changed. I chose male pronouns because my name is Bill, so. But I really enjoy the feminine lifestyle, so I was a tad bit upset when my body turned male when it was created. So I got Ivy to buy me girl's clothing!"  
".... Okay. I guess. I apologize... I think. Well, what's up? Where's Ivy? Is she alright?"  
"She's home and she'll be okay. She just wants to see her dad is all. So I am planning a road trip vacation!" Bill smiles.  
"Um.. shouldn't be plan a vacation when there's a break from school? We already missed a day this week because of the dance."  
"Dipper, Dipper. This is Gravity Falls. Anything can be considered a break from school. We can make a lie and say it's the Mystery Shack's birthday or something. That'll be considered a HOLIDAY!" Mabel chirps.  
"Mabel, you can barely lie. However... if we talk to Stan about it, he might let us! Mabel, you are a genius!"  
Bill tries to process the conversation but doesn't really care, so he says, "So yes? Vacation?"  
  
A couple hours pass, the twins and Bill went to the Mystery Shack. Bill couldn't enter because of the years ago when they Bill proofed it so he had to pretend he wanted to stay outside while Dipper was secretly trying to get rid of the darned unicorn hair. After he finished, Bill entered the shack and began planning the vacation. Where to stay, how long, what to visit and how they are even getting there. They finalize their plans and then Dipper and Mabel go to tell their Grunkles the plan. As they do that, Bill decides to go back to Ivy's home. Ivy is was sulking in her house for about a half hour. She has been waiting for Bill to come home, but he has been taking so long that she ended up taking a nap. So when he finally gets home, he runs to her room in excitement only to see her fast asleep.  
"Are you serious? You couldn't find a way to stay awake for a few hours. C'mon, Stoney. Wake up."  
He shoves her lightly and he's greeted with a smack in the face and a heavy gasp. He looks up about to swear, but sees Ivy deep breathing in fear? "Hey, hey. Ivy. What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright??"  
"Oh my god, Bill. You fucking scared me. I... I had a nightmare is all. You're home. Took long enough."  
Bill stares at her, and thinks to himself. _A nightmare... I doubt she'll tell me about it, but I need to know._ He then speaks, "Yeah. We figured a plan. We're going on vacation!" He smiles widely.  
"Huh? What are you talking about."  
He explains how he went to talk to the twins about planning and all. Ivy starts to smile slowly after hearing the plan. "Bill... you're really doing all that for me? But why..." She launches herself to him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Bill."  
He stands there, confused. He thinks for a second. _Why **am** I doing it? Do I feel sympathetic? Do I even have real feelings??_ He decides it's because he's thankful for her bringing him back. Yeah, that's right. He hugs her back.  
  
Evening comes, and Dipper and Mabel make their way to Ivy's house. The two were just watching the television in the living room when they heard the knock. When Ivy opened the door, Mabel burst in excited. Dipper smiles at Ivy and she smiles back. When they get settled in the living room, Dipper speaks.  
"Okay, so we talked to Grunkle Stan and he's totally okay with it! He's going in town tomorrow to tell them that it's the anniversary of the Shack-"  
"And he's going to throw a party, 5% discounts all week, and he's changing the hours to school hours JUST so people can skip school!" Mabel cuts in, grinning hugely.  
"He's going to make the anniversary discounts and all starting Tuesday! And then the weekend on Saturday, he's going to throw a party!! We'll be leaving Tuesday after school, and Stan is letting us use his car! Dipper got his license a few months back so he's driving us!"  
"Wait, wait. I don't even know where my father lives."  
"But your mother might. And if not, I'm Bill Cipher. I know _lots of things._ I can find it out." Bill smirks and winks at Ivy.  
Ivy smiles wide. "Thank you guys. I can't believe this is really happening. I haven't seen my father sinve late seventh grade. It's been almost four years. I can't wait."  
They hang for a bit before the twins leave back to their respectful homes. Ivy and Bill sit on the couch together, finishing the movie they are watching. Ivy leans her head on Bill as she dozes off. Bill laughs lightly and pushes her head to the other side. He stands up and picks her up bridal style and goes upstairs so she can sleep comfortably. He decides to do his research, and not in the mindscape. By internet. He may still be a demon, but he lost a lot of his powers when he got defeated in Weirdmageddon. And lost more when he became human. He knows lots of things, but he can't remember much. He reaches for Ivy's laptop and he types the first thing he thinks the password is. " _Supernatural_ ". Clever, Ivy.  
He doesn't know what to do or how to use a damned laptop so he clicks the bottom left corner where it says "Type here to search." He types in her mother's name and clicks web results. He scrolls and sees a picture of her. _Oh, her mother is a surgeon. No wonder she doesn't care how much money she gives Ivy. Ah, it says she's divorced. Who's her ex husband... Jackson Black. Wow, Bill. I think I should've figured that much. You are getting dumber. It says he lives in... Sherwood, Oregon. Still in state! That's great. I'll let Shooting Star and Pine Tree know tomorrow. My body wants to shut down._  
Bill closes the laptop and changed out of his skirt into his pajama pants and leaves the sweater on. He turns off the lamp and lies down next to Ivy. He stares at her peaceful calm sleeping face. _I am Bill Cipher. Ruler of multiple galaxies and universes, a dream demon, a killer. And I want to help a mere little seventeen year old girl meet her father? Just so she can be happy? No... No. I need a plan. I'm not nice. I'm a demon, I torture people. Would it freak her out if she found out she was a demon? Should I surprise her with that? But I feel wrong if I do any of that. Wrong? My goodness. Bill Cipher. You are going soft._  
He closes his eyes and snuggles into Ivy's back. He inhales her smell. Smells like cotton candy. He smiles and drifts of into the mindscape.  
_I'm going soft for her._


	10. the visit pt 1, before

Sunday reaches and it's around 10 A.M. Ivy wakes up with Bill's face on her back and his arms wrapped around her. She pays no mind to it. Ivy had a dream last night and it almost seemed like it told the future. She thinks he went to her dreams, but in actuality he did not. He knocked out as soon as he laid down. Her dream was just almost like a prediction of the trip. Mabel being Mabel and wanting girl sleepover's in the hotel room, leaving Bill and Dipper to be "boys" and  _try_ to talk about "boy things". She didn't see anything about her father, but she saw tourist traps and amusement parks and someone holding hands but she can't remember. So she just decides to get up and take a shower. When she leaves, Bill gets a nightmare.   
Bill, ruler of blah blah and everything, Dream Demon, gets a nightmare.   
_Bill opens his eye but not in reality. In the "mindscape." There's bursts of colors everywhere and he's just a floating triangle in the mindscape. Then there is an ear piercing screech, almost as if it were a dog whistle and the ground shakes. Bill clings to the sides of the tip of his triangular form as if he's covering his ears. He clenches his eye shut but opens it again to peek. Where and what the hell is that? As he opens his eye, he sees a large being, but it's all black. Silhouette-like. It's white teeth smiles hugely and laughs a baritone chuckle. It's eyes open and they're completely red with a black pupil. It seems as if it is staring at Bill...  
"Who and what the hell are you doing in my mindspace? My mind, my space, my territory." Bill speaks out, but the being just stares at him. "... Okay... I'd advise you to leave or things will get ugly."  
"Time is ticking, Bill Cipher. There isn't a lot of time until I arrive. It will be a surprise. I'll arrive, and the worst will happen. Ivy Black will be mine, Bill Cipher."  
Bill's ears perk up when it mentions his human companion. "Leave the girl out of this. If you've got a problem with me, come at me personally. Don't involve the innocent. Ivy Black **is** mine, and Gravity Falls **is mine**."  
"Time is ticking, Bill Cipher. There isn't a lot of time until I arrive." And the being's figure disappears leaving the ear piercing sound once more and Bill wakes up on in instant.  
_ "..... Okay. This better have nothing to do with Jax because I will kill that man with my bare hands."   
  
Sunday consisted of Bill and Ivy going shopping for more clothes for this vacation. Ivy, being super excited ended up buying more than she should have and Bill, using Dipper's debit card, buys regular clothes that are comfortable like jeans and sweatpants, however bought more classy clothes. Once they finish, they leave to the food court and buy some nachos. They seat themselves, and eat in comfort.   
"Um. Tombstone. You mentioned a nightmare yesterday. Can I know what it was about?"   
"It was just some guy saying he welcomes me home and tried hugging me I guess but consumed my whole body? I don't know. My dream this morning however-"   
"What did this guy look like? Huge? Sharp white teeth? Red eyes?"   
"Bill, what? No? He had like. White eyes? Gray? Can't remember but he cried once he consumed my body accidentally. Might've been my soul and someone's soul bonding and they did it wrong and had a bitch fit."   
".... Alright. Sorry for bugging. Your dream from this morning?"   
Ivy blushes and looks back at her nachos. "Uh, it was nothing. It was just a replay of events from yesterday. Excited to see my dad, haha..."   
They go home after, and Bill goes on Ivy's laptop and researches hotels and parks. he books the hotels, surprisingly not totally not that expensive for four nights. Bill then leaves to The Mystery Shack to return Dipper's debit card.   
Sunday finishes, Monday comes. They learn at school and do the normal school routine. Bill gets very well known around, and people do know him as being Ivy's close friend. School ends, they go to pack their clothes and all needs. Until Ivy's mom knocks on her door.   
"Ivy dear? Can I ask what and where you guys are doing? I mean, what you guys are doing and where you're going?"   
"Oh. Oh! Oops, forgot to tell you. Bill wanted to go on vacation so he, Dip, and Mabel planned something for all of us. We leave tomorrow."   
"TOMORROW?!"   
"Yup. We're excused. Mystery Shack is having an anniversary and they're celebrating on school days. We leave tomorrow after school and should be back Saturday? Saturday is the day of the party. Don't worry. Dipper has his license. Everything is good."   
"Um... Okay. That's never happened before but I'll take it. I can trust you guys being safe because I like Mason, he's a good kid and responsible enough to drive you all to.... where?"   
"Uh, Bill?" Ivy glances at Bill.   
"We... are going to... Portland! Yes. We got a hotel somewhere in Portland, and will be going to some amusement parks there as well" Bill gives a nervous toothy smile.   
"Alright then. I trust you all. Please take care of Ivy."   
"Ugh, mother. Please. I can take care of myself, I'm almost eighteen," Ivy rolls her eyes.   
"I know, Ivy dear. I am a caring mother who loves and wants her daughter safe. Please. Bill. I like you a lot, you're also a good kid as well. Take care of her."   
"Of course Miss Black... Are you still a Black? I apologize. But also, Ivy. When  _do_ you turn eighteen?" Bill smirks.    
"Yes, you can still call me a Black."   
"Bill, it's in like, four months. It doesn't matter-"   
"It's February 28! My precious  **_angel_ ** was born on the 18th of February '99. I remember when I first found out I was pregnant, and when I discovered it was going to be a little girl. Her father and I were so happy. We went to a dinner and I announced to him out of surprise that I was pregnant, and I've never seen Jackson so happy. He picked me up, spun me a few times and announced it to almost everyone in the rest..aurant. Oh, I'm sorry. I see that I spoke to much. I won't see you when you guys leave since I'll be at work so.. um. Be safe." And then Ivy's mother walks away.   
Bill raises an eyebrow and looks at Ivy, who has an almost angry like look in her eyes who was glaring at where her mother was standing.   
".... She knows I hate when she mentions dad. It pisses me off because she knows I'm mad at her for causing the divorce. But anyway, yeah. My birthday is in February. Let's just finish packing."   
Monday finally ends, and now it is the day she's been waiting for since Saturday. Tuesday morning, she wakes up by her alarm and gets up to put on black jeans and her marching band hoodie. She shakes Bill awake and he also gets up to change. They do their morning routine and then get ready to walk to school. They get to the school, time passes and soon enough it's the end of the day, because school isn't that important to document.   
After their last class, Ivy drags Bill to the parking lot to meet up with Dipper and Mabel. Once she sees them, she runs to them in excitement and hugs them both. She smiles wide and says "Let's go see my dad!"   
And so they hop in the Stanley Mobile, Mabel in the passenger seat whereas Bill and Ivy in the back, get some gas at a gas station and Dipper asks where they are even going.   
"Jackson Black lives in Sherwood. That is like... a little more than three hours away. Our hotel is as well. My new cellular device has the Global Positioning Satellite System. I can lead you guys the way if you need."   
Dipper nods and then starts to drive. They go over the plan of the week. Drive to the hotel today, amusement park Wednesday, meet Ivy's father Thursday, another amusement park Friday, drive back home Saturday in time for the party. Mabel squeals in excitement.   
"Ivy, I can't wait to have girl sleepovers with you! We're gonna gossip, and play slumber party games, and don't you two think you're safe because you guys will join some as well! OH. MY. GOD."   
"Um... I've never done those. Slumber parties, party games. I've... never had friends.. so..."   
Mabel turns around quickly, "WELL. there's a first for everything! AND THAT FIRST IS TONIGHT. IVY, WE ARE HAVING A GIRL SLEEPOVER."   
Ivy smiles and nods, "Okay." She then turns her head to face the window, closes her eyes and prepares for this long three hour trip. As she dozes off, Bill sits there keeping an eye on the GPS. He glances at the soon-to-be sleeping girl, and stares for a while. He looks at how the Oregon blue sky flashes down at her tan skin, how her chest goes up and down after each breath, how her thin long dark brown eyelashes curl upwards, and he thinks...  _wow. This kid is half wrath demon. This peaceful wholesome looking girl... is only half human._ He shakes his head, looking at his new phone. He needs a distraction from how attractive she is, or how he denies that she is.   
  



	11. the visit pt 2, the beginning

_"...vy...."  
There's a voice, but it's pitch black. I can't tell if my eyes are open or if I just can't see.  
"...vy...."  
Where is it coming from? Am I awake? Are we in Portland?  
"Ivy..."  
Who is calling my name? It.. doesn't sound familiar. Who is it?  
"Ivy!"  
Oh. Now there is light. Everything is white. I see... my body. It's like I'm the only being here. But then who was saying my name.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?'  
"Ivy."  
I look around untill I see a poof of black floating smoke. "Are... Are you the one calling me?"  
"Um. No. I'm the other way."  
I turn around again and see a man. He's wearing all black, his skin is almost pale and he's tall. Maybe around 6'3. I look up towards his face, his eyes are red and his hair is black and sleeked back. Freshman year me probably would've fainted over a man like this.  
"Uhhh, hello. Who are you and why are you in my dreams?"  
"Name's are just a title people use. I am here to warn you for your future."  
"My.. future?"  
"Yes, dear. Something is going to happen. And while some may declare this as... damaging... I see it as a great opportunity for you to finally be yourself."  
"Um... I'm confused."  
"Just wait. I have to go now. Your female companion whom calls herself Pines, Mabel is screaming in.. excitement. And your male companion is shoving you."  
"Oh. Can I at **least** get a name?"  
"They call me D. That's all you need, youngling. Goodbye."  
"Wait-"  
  
_"Hey." Ivy's eyes open to see Bill looking right her. "You alright? We're at the hotel."  
She blinks and looks up and sees the sun starting to set on this mid October evening. "Yeah... I think. I'll tell you later."  
They grab their bags, and sign in with the clerk. They check in, and make way to their two bedroom hotel. Once they make it in, Mabel tosses her bag aside and runs to one of the rooms to jump right on top of it.  
"GUYS. It's SOFT!!!"  
"Alright guys. So I think the sleeping areas are obvious, girls with girls. Boys with..... boy demon."  
"Wait! I'm not sleeping with Tombstone?!"  
"No. Girls with girls."  
"I mean, technically I could've been-"  
"Bill. Regardless, I wouldn't have made you sleep with them."  
"Wait, so Dipper. You would sleep with a female bodied Bill??? Bold of you," Mabel giggles and Ivy grins and does as well.  
"What? N-No. WHAT I AM SAYING IS-"  
"What _I_ am saying is... SLUMBER PARTY!!"  
And Mabel drags Ivy onto the bed. Ivy laughs a little, smiling. She's gotta get used to this if she's going to be friends with the Pines twins. Dipper rolls his eyes and grabs her and Mabel's bags and sets them next to the door. Bill stands, looking a little disappointed. He grabs his bag, looks at Ivy laughing with Mabel, and then walks away.  
At around 6 o'clock, when everyone is settled, Dipper says he and Bill are going to drive around and look for any pizza places. Mabel says alright, and she and Ivy are in their pajamas. Mabel in matching tops and bottoms, and Ivy in just sweatpants and a black and blue sweater.  
"So.... how do modern day slumber parties go? I've seen movies but I always thought those weren't realistic."   
"We can start by getting to know each other more on a spiritual level! Since we basically just met a week ago. You are going to be my new supper biffle! B.F.F.L! BEST FRIEND FOR LIFE. SO, I'll start with the question that is the most girliest question a girl could as a girl during a girls sleepover. Have you ever had a boyfriend?!"  
"Um... I've had online friends and crushes, but I have never been in a relationship. Let alone kissed someone." Ivy looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers.  
"Oh my gosh!!! We have got to get you talking to a guy! And I know just the guy..."  
"Uh.. is it Bill?"  
"What? No, MY BROTHER!! Come on, I know almost EVERYTHING about him. I can read him like a book, he's so easy."  
"Oh no, I couldn't do that. I like your brother, but I wouldn't see myself dating him. He's attractive, and.... man those arms... But no, I could never be in a relationship with him."  
"Awww, Ivy!! Come on!!! His first kiss was with a boy, I think he needs a girl to kiss~"  
"Oh, I didn't know Dipper liked boys."  
"He doesn't. Funny story, he saved a merman from dying by performing reverse CPR!" Mabel chuckles.  
"Pfft. Um.. Maybe one date. Maybe tomorrow he and I can hang out.." Ivy looks at anywhere but her friends face.  
"Why'd you assume I meant Bill? Wait... no... don't say that you... you know.." Insert super mega loud gasp. "ARE YOU AND BILL SECRETLY A THING? IS THAT WHY HE WANTED TO _SLEEP_ WITH YOU? OH EM GEE, it IS like how they are in the stories!! You create a human, you fall in love!"  
"Woah, woah there tigress. Bill and I aren't dating. I'm not even fully aware of my feelings for him. He's cute as well and god is he a great cuddler, but I don't think I'd date him either. He's a demon, Mabel."  
"Abort Date Dipper mission, my new goal is to get you and Bill to figure out ya'll feelings! Spend the day with him tomorrow!" Mabel stands up from the bed and starts cheering.  
"Mabel... Anyway. What about you? Like any one? Boys? Girls?"  
"Whaat? I don't like girls. I've had plenty of male crushes!"  
"I don't know, you seem really attached to Pacifica-"  
"I don't like Pacifica, who said I had a crush on Pacifica?! I don't like her, she's my best friend aside from Grenda and Candy."  
"No... One said you had a crush on her. Mabelllllll, come onnnn. Talk about it."  
They hear a door open and an argument follows in.  
"Dude, get over it. We were not gonna waste gas and find a place for your stupid grilled cheese! This pizza is fine."  
Mabel looks at Ivy in a huge smile, "Nope," and Ivy looks back with a blank yet worried face. She grabs Ivy's arm and drags her out. "Boys, it is party night. We are playing-"  
"No, Mabel. It's been a long day. Let's just eat and call it a day. Please." Dipper sighs and scratches his eyes. Mabel pouts but nods.  
They eat and watch a film. After the movie, it ends up being almost 9 o'clock and decide to go to bed. As they lay down, both Ivy and Bill look at each other and pout.  
"So no cuddles for the next couple days huh... You know I won't be able to sleep, right?"  
"I know, Bill. I apologize."  
And they part. But before Bill closes the door, he says "Tell me what happened during the car ride tomorrow."  
She nods, and they both close their doors.  
  
At around 11 P.M., while the Pines are asleep, Bill is still staring at the ceiling and Ivy keeps tossing and turning. As if they read each others mind, they both get up and leave their assigned rooms, bumping into each other.  
"Oh. Hey."  
"Um... hey.. Whatcha doing up?"  
"Told you I wasn't going to be able to sleep. You?"  
"Keep tossing and turning. Wanna, um. Watch a movie?"  
"Oh god please. Can it be a horror film?"  
Ivy giggles, "Whatever you want."  
They both go to the living room and Ivy makes herself comfortable on the couch while Bill chooses a DVD to put in Silent Hill. He turns around, grabs the remote and sits next to Ivy, grabbing the blanket and covering themselves and snuggling a little closer. She doesn't mind. She gives out a tiny smile and watches the movie. After about an hour later, Bill feels a head plop on his shoulder. He looks at Ivy and sees her face so calm and restful. He smiles and closes his eyes as well, drifting off into a slumber.  
  
A camera flash and a murmur of words. They almost sound like a whisper but neither can tell who or what it is yet.  
"I can't believe this happened."  
"Come on, you had to expect this! She made him a human, they sleep in the same house let alone same room, they're with each other basically 24/7! I'm surprise I didn't expect this sooner!"  
"But Mabel... it's just.. not right. He's a demon... and she's human.. It wouldn't work. He's immortal, she's not."  
"Dipper. Stop being jealous. Don't make Ivy the second Wendy. If you like her, just tell her immediately. Maybe she'll switch up. Although I am team Bivy all the way."  
"I don't.. I don't like Ivy. She's just really cute and has a great personality in her.'  
Two groans and movement on the couch, and Bill and Ivy yawn. They open their eyes to see the twins standing in front of the TV in front of them. They detach themselves and stretch.  
"What time is it?" Ivy speaks first.  
"Like, 9 A.M. We woke up about fifteen minutes ago. We didn't wanna leave to eat breakfast without you." Dipper says.  
"So you... stand there in front of us? As we sleep?" Dipper blushes.  
"Yeah, sorry! Also, IVY! We gotta TALK!'" Mabel grabs Ivy and drags her to their hotel bedroom to change.  
Bill and Dipper just look at each other and shrug. Bill gets up and stretches once more, following Dipper to change as well. Back with Mabel and Ivy, they change and Mabel brings her to the bed and sits. She then starts squealing.  
"OH MY GOSH!!! You guys like, totally left Dipper and I JUST to cuddle?? That's so couple material!!"  
"What? No, we couldn't sleep. I was moving too much and he hadn't slept at all. At around 11, we walked out and crashed into each other so we agreed to watch a movie. We just happened to drift off."  
"You guys are hanging by yourselves today at Oaks Park. Dip and I will be together. Try some romantic stuff! C'mon, Ivy. Get some spice in your tasteless life! No offense."  
"None taken. But I mean... I can try. Just don't be up my ass about it, please."  
As that's going on, Bill and Dipper change and have a conversation as well.  
"Bill. You are not going into the public in that outfit."  
"What? What's wrong with my outfit?"  
"Bill. Put that skirt away. That's embarrassing for yourself"  
"I brought the skirt to be worn sometime during this vacation. But fine. You're lucky the weather is chilly today."  
"Soo... you and Ivy. You guys aren't like.. a thing right?"  
"A thing? She's human, not an object. I'm a demon, not a thing. That's rude, Pine Tree."  
"No, Bill. A thing as in, are you guys... dating?"  
"Oh. One of those human romantic relationships. Um. No. Tombstone and I are not in a human romantic relationship. Why? You jealous?"  
"Dude. No. I don't like her. It's just a question!"  
Bill shakes his head and changes. He looks at himself in the dresser mirror and nods. He looks good. They both leave the room as well as Ivy and Mabel. Mabel walks closest to Dipper and cheers, "Let's go eat and have fun today!"  
They get inside of the car, same seats as the day before, and Bill GPS's a diner nearby. Once they drive to it which takes about fifteen minutes, they walk in and seat themselves. Mabel seats herself next to the window, as well as Dipper. And so Ivy seats herself next to Dipper so she sits in front of Bill. The waitress comes, asks for their orders and then as they wait, they converse more. Mostly just Mabel staring at both Bill and Ivy.  
"So. Weird question, but do you guys work? I'm questioning how you both have so much money to help with the trip." Ivy asks.  
"Why yes, Ivy. Dip and I work at The Shack! Grunkle Stan made us work there when we came to Gravity Falls to visit age twelve. After Weirdmageddon, he stopped working there and Soos took over because he and Grunkle Ford wanted to travel the seas by boat. Since they ended, they returned and Stan still claims the shack as his baby so he started just working there as security since he loves following that "You break, you buy" and "No stealing, extra pay if caught (which you will be)" rules, so Soos hired him as security! Ford comes around to join sometimes but most of the time he's cramped in his room adding more studies or rereading or whatever. But yeah, we get paid daily now!"  
"Holy, uh. Wow. Makes me feel like I'm just spoiled... my mom leaves me money about or almost everyday because I have yet to get a real job. This is been happening since freshman year and I save and spend some so at most I've saved was... almost $20,000. I spend a lot on clothes and things I want and then Bill came and I spent my money on him to buy clothes so... yeah."

"Oh, please Stoney. That's not spoiled. If anything, I'm the spoiled one! I have gold hidden in almost every area of Gravity Falls that I've yet to dig up and pay for my own stuff. I'm being PAMPERED by you! Even Pine Tree let me borrow his card!"

"Bill."  
"Yes, Stoney?"  
"You have. Fucking. **_GOLD_**?"  
"Yep! Remind to dig some up when we get back home." Bill smiles wide. "Oh! That was quick. Food's here!"


	12. the visit pt 3, the date

After breakfast, they were on their way to the amusement park. According to Mabel, as she whispers in Ivy's ear in the backseat on the car ride there, the plan is to when they get there and pay for tickets, she drags Dipper somewhere so they hang so Ivy can be alone with Bill. Then they all meet up for lunch/early supper and then part ways again until they meet up again to leave. The drive to Oaks Park was a little over 30 minutes, so when they got there they evacuated the car and made their way in, buying the tickets. And so then, Mabel grabbed Dipper and yoinked him away, leaving Ivy and Bill alone together.   
"Hey, Pine Tree, I need at most 50 bucks so I can buy some snacks- what? Where did the twins go?" Bill says, making a 360 turn.   
"Mabel just grabbed Dip and then, dipped.  _pfft._ But no, yeah she just left."   
"O..kay.. Well. Let's go on some rides Stoney." Bill holds his hand out for Ivy, and she stares at it for a second. She gives a small smile and grabs his hand, interlocking their fingers. Bill gives a blank stare and then smiles hugely and points at a carousel. "Let's ride the horses!" And pulls her.   
"Okay, okay!" As they get there, they show the man there their bracelets and he nods for them to get in.    
Ivy didn't feel like riding a horse so she seats herself on a seat.   
"Whattttt, Tombstone you ride a horse as well! Don't make this day boring already." He pouts. She giggles and hops in the horse right behind him.   
The ride starts, and they start going in a circle as the horses go up. Bill seems to be enjoying himself, whereas Ivy is enjoying watching him enjoy himself. As she watches him, it sparks something.  _Maybe I could actually try this date thing. I mean, he is attractive. I am attracted to his personality which is why I haven't found him awfully aggravating. I mean look at him. His side cut blonde hair, pure yellow eyes with his dark pupil. His adorable laughter just for being on a mere kiddie human amusement ride. It's as if he's beyond fascinated by human creations._   
"Ivy."   
"Huh?"   
"Ride's over. I wanna ride the pink and blue ride! It looks like a thrill." Bill helps her off the horse, and he interlocks his hands with hers. As they walk, she looks at their hands.  _Hm._   
They get to the ride, and he makes sure he gets front row seats. Two women sat there but he stood there and was like "Hello ladies. Name's Bill. This is my first time on a rollercoaster or whatever, could me and my dear female friend sit here instead?"    
They let him. Ivy assumes it's because of his good looks. So when they get on, they wait for it to  [begin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e43ronlPcqU) . Bill's commentary made Ivy smile and the two women behind them giggle.   
"Why did we stop?? COME ON!"   
"Wowie, this is kinda high up. Oh my god the drop-"   
"STONEY, THIS IS GOING KINDA FAST!"   
"OH MY GOODNESS, WE'RE UPSIDE DOWN!"   
"WOW! THIS IS FUN!"   
"That's it? REALLY? That's too short for just one ride. DO IT AGAIN!'   
Ivy smiles and goes to speak up, but one of the girls behind them speak first.   
"Bill, was it? You're so funny! I've never seen someone do a commentary on a rollercoaster. My name is-"   
"Let's go, Bill. There's more things to ride, we don't have time to waste." Ivy says as she grabs his wrist and lightly yanks him off the ride. He smiles and nods at the ladies and follows Ivy. "How about this ride?"   
Bill looks up and sees people falling from the sky. And go back up, and back down again. His eyes sparkle and he nods. "Yes please." She chuckles and walks towards it. They set themselves and wait for it to start. As they go  [up and down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvNpzoNBOL8) and spin in circles, Bill cheers and says he can see lots of things from up there. "Hey, I see Shooting Star and Pine Tree! They're swinging sticks at balls on the ground!" Ivy assumes he means mini golfing. "Should we go to them?!"   
"Um, let's just enjoy ourselves for now!"    
This one ends, they go get some candy from a shop. Ivy pays. A couple minutes after they let the food digest, they ride a small kiddie ride that's a  [boat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtPdvGhCpE4) and swings back and forth and around. They then crash into the twins. Mabel sees them holding hands and she smiles wide. Dipper sees it and rolls his eyes at Mabel.   
"You guys hungry? Let's eat lunch!"   
They seat themselves at a food court, and eat. Bill and Ivy share and the twins share. Money saving. "So what have you guys done so far?"   
"Dip and I rode like two rides and decided to mini golf. Golfing has always been our thing. I'm the Queen of Golfing in our family! How about you twooo~"   
"Rode a few rides. He rode his first rollercoaster. Front row and everything. It was fun." Ivy smiles and Bill speaks up.   
"I stole the seats from two females! Can you believe it? ALL I SAID WAS 'can my dear friend and I sit here instead on my first rollercoaster ride?' I was expecting a more negative response, but they completely obliged."   
"That's amazing! I'm glad you guys are having fun! We have another hour or so, unless you guys get bored. My bro bro and I are gonna keep doing our own thang, you guys continue ya'll own thang as well!" Mabel starts to get up.   
"What? You guys aren't joining Stoney and I?" Bill pouts.   
"Friday we will! You guys just need alone time. Get to know each other more!! BYE!" And she drags Dipper out again.   
Bill glances at Ivy in question and she just shrugs and smiles. She throws her trash away and reach out her hand. He smiles as well and grabs it, interlocking fingers once more. They ride a few more rides until he finally gazes his eyes upon the big wheel going around. He points at it and Ivy peeks up and then her stomach drops. She hate Ferris wheels. She can take bullying, rollercoasters, pain and torture but she is  _terrified_ of Ferris wheels. She gives a shy scared smile and they walk to the entrance and see Mabel and Dipper. She drags Bill to them.   
"Hey,,, you guys. Ferris wheel too?" Ivy says scared.   
"Yeah. It's always a good end to a good day. Seeing the entire park in the sunset? Smooth. You both getting on with us?"   
"I'd LOVE that!" Ivy screams, and then gives a scared laugh. Mabel looks at her and pulls her to her.   
"Um??? You gotta go on the Ferris wheel with BILL! Like bro bro said, perfect end to a perfect  _DATE_ !"   
"Mabel.. I can't be alone on this with him. I'd just end up panicking the whole time. I need the group. Please Mabel. Maybe Friday. But I can't. And I'm realizing more feelings and stuff for him being alone in a secluded box with him? I might as well launch myself out of it."   
Mabel gives a small sigh and smiles. She hugs Ivy and says, "Alright. Let's go on guys!!" And pushes Ivy in the line and grabs Bill and Dipper's wrist. When they make it in, Dipper and Mabel are next to each other and Bill and Ivy as well next to each other. Ivy is visibly shaking and everyone sees it but no one has spoke up on it. She had this nervous smile and she was playing with her fingers and shaking her legs shaking the cart. The cart starts to move, and she just stills her legs but still has a little shake. She refuses to look outside the window. When the wheel starts moving slowly, Dipper speaks up. He knows a little about anxiety and attacks.   
"So.... um. Ivy! How's the first day of our vacation for you been?"   
"..... It's been good. Spent time with my favorite demon...."   
"Aw, Stoney! I'm your favorite demon?! I'm so honored." Bill smiles.   
"Yeah yeah.. Is this ride over yet? It feels like its been a gazillion years hahaaa…"   
"The cart hasn't even made the quarter point yet." Bill points out. She looks at him as if to say  _thanks asshole.  
_ When the cart reaches the first 90° it goes, the cart stops and shakes a little. Ivy yelps and covers her mouth. She gives a joking laugh and says she was just startled. The cart moved again and everyone is just looking out the window. But Bill is looking at Ivy who is looking at her feet. She looks stressed and he honestly doesn't understand. The higher the cart goes, the heavier she breathes. It reaches the top making a sudden stop and it creaks and shakes. This startles her badly and she drops to the floor of the metal box and makes a distressed whine. Mabel, Dipper and Bill all stand scream her name and the cart shakes more as she's covering her ears and head. Bill being next to her gets down on his knee, giving such a worried look. The twins stay still to not move the cart more.   
"Ivy! What is it? Why are you so- oomf!" And he gets yanked by the neck, her wrapping her arms around him. "IV..y…." He just watches the crying shaking girl with her face at his neck. He has a shocked and concerned look, not knowing what to do. He glances at the Pines, and Mabel gives a hugging gesture to him and Dipper is just in a loss for words. Bill follows Mabel's advice and hugs her, and reassures her. He says it's okay, no one will be getting hurt by a dumb wheel. Only Bill hurts people, and he won't hurt her. If anything were to happen, Bill will protect her. And then he mentions that he claims her, touches the triangle behind her neck and says he won't let her die because she's claimed. She giggles at that. Ivy looks up, eyes and nose red and puffy. She sniffles, and smiles.   
"Not one hundred percent completely the best advice, but you made me smile. Thank you Bill. I'm sorry you guys, I thought being with you lot would help my fear of Ferris wheels. I was wrong. I'm sorry." And she shoves her face in Bill's shoulder in embarrassed. "Now I'm so embarrassed this happened. I'm even more embarrassed that I'm in Bill's neck but I am legit too embarrassed to get out of it."   
Mabel chuckles and Bill smiles. "I don't really mind. It feels nice holding you. Kinda like a puzzle piece." Him saying that makes Mabel look at the two in a huge smile.  _A PUZZLE PIECE! THEY'RE EACH OTHERS MISSING PUZZLE PIECE!I_ she internally screams. They all seat themselves back down, Ivy gripping onto Bill's arm.   
Eventually the cart gets back down to the bottom and the twins exit first. Bill stands up and holds his arm out for Ivy. She looks at it, gives a small smile and grabs it, making sure their fingers were laced together. They walk out together and take their time walking back to the car. The twins were ahead of them. Bill thought it was time to bring something up.   
"What happened in the dream you had on the way to the hotel from Gravity Falls?"   
Ivy looks up at him, and then back forward. Then she looks to the side and ground and goes, "I... don't remember. It was like it happened, I witnessed it all. I got scared awake by you and when I told you I would tell you, it was still fresh in my brain. But it's gone now... I'm sorry."   
Bill sighs and nods his head. "It's fine. It's not the end of the world. Yet. Not until I'm taking over of course, but right now... I feel like I don't need to. I'm happy." And he looks at her and she looks at him. She smiles wide and squeezes his hand. Once she looks back forward, his stomach does a little twist. His face blushes and he realized something.   
They make it to the car, drive back to the hotel and then get ready to sleep. Ivy sits on the couch to sleep and she knocks out pretty quick because of todays events and the excitement to see her father tomorrow. When Dipper and Mabel went their separate ways to their rooms, Bill stood laying next to Ivy on the couch for about fifteen minutes staring at the blank TV. He then gets up, makes his way to Mabel's bedroom and opens it slowly.   
"Ahem, um. Shooting Star?"   
No answer.   
"Mabel?"   
No answer. Bill rolls his eyes and sighs.   
"Oh look, a talking sun singing to lollipops and rainbows."   
"Huh? Where?!'   
"Shooting Star, can I come in? It's Bill."   
"Oh, uh. Sure."   
He opens the door and turns on the lamp in there. He sits on the edge of her bed and stares at his fingers.   
"So? You alright, Bill?"   
"You give good advice, right? About human friendships, relationships, feelings, boys and girls and whatever.. right?"   
"Mhmmm. You need help with something?" She blinks.   
"So, you know how I am a demon right? We don't fall in love? No relationships?"   
"Sure, yeah I guess."   
He takes a big sigh and looks her dead in the eyes.   
"I have feelings for Ivy Black."   
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah. I figured that out DAYS ago."


	13. the reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The address used is fictional. The only thing real is the street name, but not the exact address. This is also a long chapter! The longest I've done I believe. Reminder, I don't reread my chapters for errors. Fixations come after a while lmao. Enjoy and carry on (:

That night, Bill went full rant to Mabel about his feelings. She listened to every word and smiled, then just dismissed him without any advice. Bill groaned and ended up going back to the couch to sleep. When he closes his eyes, it feels like only ten minutes of sleep but when he opens his eyes it's already bright out. He groans, stretches and gets up. Ivy isn't there.

"Bill? Are you NOW waking up? We're leaving in ten minutes!!" A scream from one of he bedrooms erupts.   
"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"   
Ivy peeks through wearing a regular outfit of hers and smiles, "You were sleeping like a baby, I didn't wanna bother you. Can you take a super quick shower? We'll leave in fifteen instead, but we have reservations at this really nice restaurant."   
Bill looks at the time. "At 11 A.M? Who reserved it and when?"   
"Dipper did apparently yesterday. He researched it while we were having fun and reserved it. He does the most for his good ol' friend." Ivy smiles and looks back at Bill, "GO SHOWER!" And goes back to her room with Mabel.   
While Bill showers and gets ready, Ivy sits on the bed and scrolls through her phone. Mabel just stares at her with a huge smile. When Ivy slowly moves her head to face her, she's like "Are... you alright, Mabel?"   
"Never better. Hey, I think after you see your father we all should play pARTY GAMES!! YES! WE GOTTA!"   
Ivy groans, "Ugh, Mabel. There's only four of us, that's weird."   
"It's better! A lot can happen! I will talk to Dip, I will make SURE we play some games." Mabel smiles hugely and Ivy just sighs.   
After about fifteen minutes, everyone is ready to leave. They get into the car and drive to the restaurant. When they make it and go in, they get their seats and order their breakfast.   
"Guys, can I be honest? I'm like... really nervous to see my dad after so many years. It's weird. No conversations, no phone call or text, like... what if he actually doesn't want me in his life anymore?"   
"Ivy, you have a part of him in you. There's no way he wouldn't want to see you, or want you in his life." Bill smiles. He means it literally when he says a part of him in her.   
"If anything, we find out the truth and leave. If he doesn't want to see you or you in his life, we just dismiss it and go to Oaks Park again or to another restaurant. Whatever you'd like." Dipper chimes in.   
Ivy smiles at the two and Mabel wraps an arm around her, "We're here for you!"   
Food comes, they eat their breakfast and go on their way. Bill has to use the GPS to Sherwood's city hall, so he sits in the front with Dipper. As they're on their way, Ivy's stomach churns more and more. She ends up falling asleep since the ride is about an hour and a half, considering the traffic is a bit heavy because it's around break time for work. While she sleeps, Bill speaks the plan to the twins.   
"Alright, so here's what's going to happen. We pull up, I knock on the door, speak some words to the man and then I'll motion for Ivy to come out and then BAM! They see each other! Or would having her there when he opens the door be better?"   
"I think you knocking first and then popping her out is okay. But what if he invites you guys in? Do we wait or..?" Mabel asks.   
"No, no. We'll let him know before we get in that we have two other fellas waitin'. Alright. So.. deal? Good plan? Anything else I'm missing?"   
"Party games."   
"Pardon?"   
"We're playing party games when WE GET BACK." Mabel cheers.   
".... Mabel, that depends on Ivy. It's her vacation. If visiting her father doesn't go as planned she might be upset. Nobody likes being sad during party games." Dipper adds.   
"No, no, Dipper. You don't know how girls are. When we are upset, we need fun to get our mind off of it. Party games... ARE FUN!"   
Dipper sighs and Bill just chuckles. About five minutes before they get to the city hall, Mabel wakes Ivy up. She stirs and looks around. "Oh, we're at city hall?" Mabel nods and Ivy gets up. "Who's going in with me to get the information?"   
"I am." Bill says and he and Ivy exit the car and enter.   
"Hi, my name is Ivy Black and I need information on where my father lives."   
"Um. I can't give you that information. But I can search up his name and residence and give you a house or phone number," the man at the desk says.   
"But I'm trying to surprise him, I can't just call him and be like 'hi dad, it's your daughter you failed to see in 3+ years', like no. Just please give me his-"   
"Give us the address or something is going to happen. Don't mess with me, I can a lot of things." Bill smirks.   
"You realize that is a threat inside of a government issued building, right? I can get security or even cops to come collect you both. Please leave before that happens." The man then continues his computer work.   
Ivy groans and faces the entrance. "Bill, let's go back. We'll find another way to go to my dad's."   
"Hmmm, nah." Then a bang, a yelp and a body fall.   
Ivy turns back towards the man and sees him not there, but Bill on the computer. "Bill?? You can't just do that! We're not in Gravity Falls, we can actually get arrested!!"   
"Nah, it's fine. I'm a demon, I can get my way through anything. Ugh, they don't have electronic documents. Now I have to scurry through papers and take longer."   
"Bill, oh my god. You... you make no sense. But I can't pin point why I'm not mad at this situation," she giggles.   
"Because I'm Bill Cipher and I'm the perfect person. I got his address, it's 2679 Main St. Let's dip before we do get caught though."   
He grabs Ivy's hand and speed walks to the car. Thank god no one was around to see him knock the man out. Once, they reach the car, he opens her door and she giggles and he laughs. He enters his side and says, "Possibility we might have the cops find us later. I'll deal with it though, but yeah. We should leave." And he puts the address in his GPS. then they leave their way. Less than five minutes. Ivy was too busy giggling she forgot they were almost there. When they pulled up is when she realized, oh shit. She's seeing her father.   
"W-wait, what's the plan?"   
Bill explains and then he exits the car. He holds her hand as they walk to the door. She steps aside to kind of hide from the view of the door and Bill knocks. He smiles at Ivy and she shakes a little. he mouths "it'll be okay" and then you hear a yell from inside.   
"I don't want what you're selling, sorry!"   
Bill looks at the door, gives a face, and knocks again.   
"Please, stop knocking. Money is tight this season!"   
"Dude, sir. Just open the door," Bill rolls his eyes.   
The door open and tall skinny pale male opens the door. "What do ya want, kid? I'm in the middle of a meeting via phone call. They understood and let me go on mute, but hurry up. It's important."   
"Well jeez, man. No one for the attitude," he coughs. "You're Jackson Black, correct?"   
"Yes. What is it?"   
"Hi, my name is Bill," enter wink here, "There is someone I'd like you to meet." And then he stretches out and grabs Ivy's hand and softly yanks her next to him.   
The man stares at the girl, not taking anything in until he second glances and blinks. "I-Ivy...??? What, hold on. Huh???"   
"Um. Hi, dad. It's uh, been a long while."   
"Oh my stars, you've grown since I've last seen you. What.. what are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here? It's a school day! Who... Is this boy." He gives Bill a deadpanned face, and Bill just smirks right back.   
"Uh, this is Bill! He's one of my friends from school. I have more friends in the car! But you're in a call, so it seems we've come at a bad time.."   
"No! No, I can. Tell them something came up. Come in, please. You can bring the friends inside the car as well." Ivy smiles and follows her dad in, Bill letting the twins know they can come in.   
She stands at the door, waiting for them. They all come in, and they stare in awe. This house looks bright and shiny as heck. Ivy leads the way, following her father once more to what seems to be the living room. He picks up his phone and speaks into it and then sets it down when hung up.   
"So, my little demon. Why are here on a school day? You're like, 17 now right? A junior in high school? I've missed so much.." Bill chokes on his saliva when he says demon.   
"Yeah, that's been his nickname for me since I was a little kid. My mom always called me her little angel, but I enjoyed my dad's nickname because it was unique. Imagine being a good kid yet being called a demon? It's not normal! That's why I've liked it... sorry I'm blabbing. We are excused from school basically all week. I'm just really happy to see you. You never called, texted, visited, I feared you just erased me from your life.."   
"Oh, no. No, no. Things just happened between your mother and I... For your safety. My job, my career... I couldn't involve you in it."   
"I understand... I just hate the fact she just up and divorced you leaving me without a father-"   
"My goodness child, how many times are you gonna make me say no? No. That is not true. She didn't have ill intentions when she filed for a divorce. She couldn't handle that my job was too dangerous for both her and you. I obliged for the safety of the women I loved. Don't put any blame on your mother. It's not her fault."   
"But-"   
"No buts, Ivy. Now, introduce me to your friends. I've missed out on a lot."   
"This is Dipper Pines, real name Mason, and his twin sister, Mabel. And like said, this is Bill. They're my friends from school."   
"Oh. I remember hearing about the Pines twins. The kids who saved Gravity Falls. A lot of us heard of it, they basically made it a law around the whole state of Oregon that Gravity Falls is the crazy town in state. Congrats on saving a whole town, kids. How is school going now that you mention it? No bullies? Not a bully? Straight A's?"   
"Um..." Ivy looks down for a second and then smiles wide and looks at her dad, "Nope. No bullies, not a bully and my grades are passing. Life is perfect! Where's the bathroom?" Then comes in a fake laugh and the aura in the room became awkward without Jackson realizing.   
"That's good sweetie. It's down this hall, make a right and its the first door on the left." He smiles and watches her walk away.   
"So. Bill. You and my daughter."   
"Just friends. I think. Don't worry, dear father for your daughter and I aren't what people call.. a thing."   
"That's amazing, because I really like this Dipper kid. A savior to his and her town? I want my daughter with a hero, she hasn't said anything about you."   
"Hm. While that is true, it is very obvious she has no romantic interest in Pine Tree. There is a slight possibility Ivy and I will end up together. But who knows?" He shrugs and gives a cocky look.   
Dipper and Mabel stare at each other and then the two arguing. They whisper, "This is weird."   
"Yeah. Do you.. think they know each other?   
"No. Maybe? I'm.. unsure."   
Ivy returns. "Sorry. I totally didn't have a mental breakdown in the bathroom, just an average pee. Haha. What's going on?" She looks at Bill and her dad giving a death stare and Bill smirking. "Guys. I sure hope my friend Bill and my father aren't arguing and making themselves look bad."   
Bill looks away first and smiles, "Never."   
"Of course not. Would anyone like some tea? Food? It must've been a long ride from Gravity Falls to here."   
"Oh, no. We got a hotel in Portland. We're on vacation, left Tuesday afternoon. Dipper has his license so he's driving us!" Mabel speaks finally to the family.   
"Oh, he drives too? I like this kid. Have you considered looking for a boyfriend yet, Ivy? Or have you had one? Or do you  _have_ one?-"   
"Dad, relax. No, I've never had a relationship nor do I... think I'm looking for. Besides, Dipper is my friend."   
"Hm, you sure? I don't think Bill and you should date."   
"I didn't say anything about Bill. Dad, you sound crazy. Bill is a good guy, he's the one that planned the trip for me because I was upset. Please."   
"He.. Planned this meeting?" He looks at Bill for a while, and then shrugs. "Eh."   
About an hour and a half pass and then Jackson checks his phone. "Darn, duty calls. My job wants to finish the meeting if that is alright. You guys are welcome to spend the night if you'd like."   
"Nah, it's alright. We should head out . Dipper paid a lot for the hotel, and it's a long drive back to the hotel."   
"I can pay him some money, sweetie. My job pays me well. I wouldn't send my daughter out in the dark. Stay the night?"   
"No, dad. It's okay. Mabel wants to play party games when we get back and we don't want to disturb you."   
"Nonsense, I don't work tomorrow so it will not bother me."   
Ivy rolls her eyes. She wouldn't mind staying the night, but she wants to cuddle with Bill and she knows her dad won't allow that. "Dad. It's okay. I'll be back to visit another time soon."   
He gives a sad face, sighs, and then smiles. "My little demon is growing up. I missed so much she doesn't even want to spend time with her father. I understand, you guys can go back to the hotel. Here's my number and save my address so you can visit anytime you'd like. You're allowed to stay over whenever."   
Ivy stands up and stretches, and then tackles her father in a hug. "Thank you. I have one more question before we leave."   
"What's up?"   
"Do you still love mom?"   
Jackson was taken aback by the sudden question and actually blushes a little, "Um. Well, I mean. I spent most of my human- uh, adult years with her.. So there's no way the love would go away... but we've been seperated for so long, I never thought about it. Um..."   
"You should talk to her about it. We're gonna go, love you dad." She kisses his cheek and as the twins shake his hand, she leads the way to the car. The last on is Bill.   
"... well Cipher. You've made both my daughter and I happy. I gotta say, thank you for this. Not only a gift for her but I'll admit it was a gift for me."   
"Well, you have always been my number one client in the demon realm. When you told me she was your daughter, I was lowkey kinda shocked. But you're a good ol' pal of mine, Jax."   
"I'm... upset she's lying to me about a few things, but it'll take time. She lied about her not being bullied, you being a kid from school, and her breakdown in the bathroom. I'm not human, but I'm not stupid either. Victory always had breakdowns and anxiety attacks while we were dating, even behind my back. I just... Ugh. I wish I could tell her the full truth. Wait, also. Are you sleeping in the same bed as my daughter? Don't think I forgot that."   
"It doesn't matter, kid. I gotta go, she's gonna think we're "arguing". I'll see ya in my nightmares, alright?" He reaches out his hand, and Jax shakes it with a smile.   
"Thank you, Cipher."   
Bill walks out to the car and gets into the backseat since Mabel is next to her brother. "Everything okay?" Ivy asks.   
"Yup. Let's go back to the hotel." He grabs Ivy's hand and the engine roars on. Dipper leaves the driveway and into the street once more. Here's to another hour and a half drive.   
  
  
"So, we ARE gonna play party games when we get home, RIGHT???"   
"Yes, Mabel. We are going to play party games. Boys, you better prepare for the worst," Ivy smirks and giggles. She then lays her head on Bill's shoulder, going straight to sleep because she was not ready for this drive back.


	14. the confession

Ivy opens her eyes to see them pull into their hotel parking lot. She looks off to her right, seeing Bill snoozing off. Then Mabel yells.  
"BILL, IVY, WAKE UP WE'RE BACK! I'M GLAD YOU GUYS GOT SHUT EYE BECAUSE WE ARE NOW ENTERING THE PARTY BATTLEFIELD!"  
"Shooting Star. Please. For the love of Sev'ral Timez, QUIET. DOWN," Bill groans and rubs his eyes. He unbuckles his seatbelt, clearly a bit agitated, and exits the car. Mabel and Ivy look at each other and shrug. They also exit the car, Dipper following after. They enter the hotel and make their way to the room. Bill hops on the couch and gives a huge sigh.  
"Ivy, can we talk for a second?'  
Mabel and Ivy once again make eye contact and shrug. She walks to him, and he gets off the couch and drags her outside the hotel room door.  
"Are you getting any nightmares? Seeing people in your dreams?"  
"I... I think? Every time I wake up though it... goes away. Like, I-I can't remember it.. Why?"  
Bill sighs and rubs his face, "Almost every night this week, I've been seeing this guy when I sleep. I can't see his face, or body, nothing. But this looks like someone I've never made a deal with before. But I see his eyes and teeth and he just smiles at me, grinning at me. He keeps repeating 'Time is ticking, there isn't a lot of time until I arrive' over and over again, and as I'm screaming trying to find out... he keeps repeating until I wake up. None of this rings a bell?"  
"No... Bill. I'm sorry..." Ivy grabs his hand, "For now, let's forget about it. Party games," and drags him back inside.  
((Author's Note: So, I accidentally changed the POV here so it's in Ivy's POV now))  
We walk back in to see Mabel pushing the hotel couch so we have space in the living room. She places a few games on the ground like, Twisting, One!, Cards Against Human Life, and a plastic bottle. Oh god. Mabel sees us and smiles widely, yells for us to change into our pjs so we can start. Everyone goes to the bedrooms to change and we come back out. Mabel tells us our first game is going to be the least competitive game. Twisting. She places the mat on the ground and spins. Dipper goes first and places his left leg on the orange color. Bill puts his left arm on purple. I place my right leg on a purple spot. Dipper's right arm on red, Bill's right leg on green, my left leg on orange. Dipper's right leg on green and we all collapse. Dammit Dipper. We shame him. We play for another let's say, ten or fifteen minutes? Then we go to play Card's Against Human Life.  
Honestly, Mabel and Bill are already beating us. They are obviously the funniest ones here. Mabel ends up winning. The final card was "Do you ever just _____ to _____" and Bill's was funny, he put "Take your enemy's corpse" and "Church and pray". But Mabel... she had "Masturbate" and "All Life on Earth including Your Mom". I'm sorry but that was great! But after we finished that game, Mabel desperately wanted to play 7 minutes. I know, average teenager game for teens to make out or do the nasty in only seven minutes. In this case, no nasties. So we all sit in a circle. Well... a square. Since there's only four of us. I'm next to Dipper and across from me is Mabel and Bill in front of Dip. Mabel introduces the game, Bill of course unsure of the human games. She spins the bottle. Herself. Then she spins again. Bill. She squeals in excitement, gives me her phone and sets up the seven minute timer. They go in one of the closets.  
Dipper and I look at each other and shrug. We both know Mabel in interested in Pacifica, so if anything she's just gonna try and get questions out of him. In the meanwhile, Dipper and I chat about her baby crush and giggle about how she's in denial. After seven minutes, the alarm goes off and the door opens to Mabel in huge smiles and Bill comes out just how he went in: Confused. Except his face looks redder. Mabel spins the bottle once again. Dipper. Spins again, me! Funny considering we were just out here, now we go in. I smile and stand up, helping him up. We walk to the closet room, and Mabel starts the timer.  
"So, Dipper have anything to confess? Talk about, we got seven minutes! We can vent, rant, do anything!" I giggle.  
Dipper ends up looking conflicted. "Actually, yeah. There's something I'd like to talk about."  
"Go off, my friend."  
A huge sigh. "There's a girl. She's... smart, interesting, beautiful. Has done some dumb stuff that if she hadn't done it, I may have gotten a chance with her but.. I think I like her? But I know she likes someone else. Or at least, will like the someone else. If the other person wasn't in the picture, we might have ended up... together? Trying? I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm babbling…"  
"Dipper. It's okay to talk about your feelings! Even if this girl has someone she's into, it doesn't hurt to tell her. It let's her know that she's seen as important to someone. It doesn't hurt to tell her. And I know that heartbreak may hurt, but you learn from it. You'll end up finding someone in the future who will like you just as much and you can show that off," I smile and reach for his hand, "And you're an amazing smart guy Dipper. You have a huge heart and there's someone out there waiting for it to be shown. This girl will be missing out on that. I'm sure whoever she likes is just as charming and smart, but never think you're lesser than this person because this girl doesn't like you back. You're a great friend. Do I know said girl?"   
"Uh.. yeah."  
"Whomever shall it be, Dippin Dots-"  
"Ivy, it's you."  
...  
"Oh... Dipper...."  
He sighs loudly and leans against the wall. "I know, you like Bill. I wouldn't have had a chance with you, even if you never did make a deal."  
"Dipper, I said don't think lesser of yourself. You're already breaking my advice! But... I don't... know my feelings towards Bill completely. Mabel says I like him, and I think I might because I love cuddling with him, he's so handsome and being with him at the amusement park was so lovely and-.. Wait. No. This isn't about me. Dipper. I'm sorry. But everything I said, I still stand. I may not like you like that and I see you as only my close friend, but do know that somewhere in another dimension and in another timeline, I do like you. I'd have to. I mean come on, I'm missing out on that," I giggle. I reach for him and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a huge hug.  
"Thank you, Ivy. Rejection has never felt so... Refreshing." He laughs and I laugh into his shoulder.  
"If... If it makes it better, how about I just give you one display of affection to see if I feel a spark?"  
"Uh, I don't know what that means but you're hugging me. Isn't that a display of affection right there?"  
I smile, and go on my tippy toes. I bring his face close to mine and give him a smooch on the lips. His eyes go wide before I close mine and he sets his hands on my waist. There's no feeling in it for me... But he's a good kisser not gonna lie. As I start to pull away, the door just SLAMS open.  
"TIME'S UP- Oh.. Whoops. Maybe I shouldn't have-" Mabel looks shocked and confused as she backs away from the door.   
I let go of Dipper, smile and walk out the door to sit back in the circle as does Dipper. I don't notice it, but Bill gives this kind of angry look towards both Dipper and I. The tension in the air is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Mabel just coughs and spins the bottle again. It lands on her and then me. She stands up and yanks me up as well and then just pulls me into the closet. She yells for Dipper to starts the timer.  
"Ivy!!! What the hell was that!!! You were like, totally SMOOCHING my brother!!!"  
"Um... I'm sorry? I didn't think you'd get mad at that."  
"I don't care that you were kissing my brother, I'm sure that somewhere in another dimension and in another timeline, you guys are together. But Bill!! You and Bill!! THAT'S WHY WE'RE PLAYING THIS GAME! Not for you to get with my bro bro!!"  
"Mabel, relax. I don't like him. It was just a test to see if there was any sparks. He confessed his feelings for me."  
"Oh. Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Sparks?"  
"Nah."  
"Oh. Phew. Good. Mission Get-Ivy-and-Bill-Together is still a go! You totally made Bill upset though!"  
"Why would he get upset? Does he even know what displays of affection is?"  
".... Change of subject..."  
And so we just chatted for another couple minutes until the timer went off and Dipper opened the door. We walked out together, feeling that the air feels so much thicker. Dipper whispers to me before we sit, "thank god you're back. Bill keeps giving me an evil look and I am not digging it."  
Mabel decides we've been playing too long and hopes the last bottle spin will be Bill and I. To her luck, it landed on him and then I. Mabel gives me a thumbs up and Dipper gives me a good luck. We walk in and she starts the timer. The first, I don't know like, 30 seconds, Bill just looks away from and I can feel the heat radiating towards me. Why he so mad?  
"Bill. Are you alright?"  
He just continues to look away.  
"Bill."  
No answer. It lowkey starts to trigger my anxiety. Is he mad? At me? Because of Dipper? At the games? What did I do wrong? Does he hate me now? Does he just want to leave this closet? I start like, breathing heavily a little before he speaks up.  
"Ivy."  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"I'm not alright. I'm... upset. I haven't been this upset since Weirdmaggedon. Ivy. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't normally have these kind of emotions. Ever since you brought me back, I wasn't expecting all of this. I just wanted someone to manipulate and torture and then take over Gravity Falls again. My original plan was to pretend to help you with this stupid school shit. I was going to mentally abuse you and gaslight you, make you feel gross and bad about everything. The real Bill, if he saw you having an anixety breakdown or whatever like now, he'd make it worse. He'd tell you he was mad at you, at Pine Tree, the games and that you did everything wrong. He'd read your mind to torture you, making you feel so gross and disgusting about your feelings. Ivy. You're so lucky I'm not like that anymore. Maybe it's the fact I have part human in me right now so I have emotions I never had. Why would I get mad over a kiss? Between you and Pine Tree? A kiss? A display of affection? The only reason I would get mad at that is if I like you. Do I like you is the question? Seeing you kiss another man? It makes me not okay. Why? Why?!" Bill starts... trembling and as he speaks the more and more. It.. makes me worried.  
I don't fully process everything he says because holy shit he lost me at "mentally abuse" and "manipulate" me haha,,,, but since he's shaking my first instict is to wrap my arms around him. I leap myself towards his chest, wrap my arms around his torso and stuff my face in his neck. I just give him a huge long hug. If anything, we both need it. He doesn't stop trembling, but he squeezes me back. I hear a snifffle.  
"Why.. were you guys kissing..."  
"Bill."  
"Please, Ivy. Just tell me so these stupid human emotions can go away."  
"I... needed to check if I felt anything. There wasn't a spark. I just... You opened the door at the wrong time. There was no feeling. Bill. I don't like Dipper like that."  
"But he likes you. That kiss may have meant nothing to you but it definitely did to him.  
"Bill-"  
"Just... please. Can we sit in silence unitl the time is over?"  
".... No. We are not. We are going to talk about this."  
"Could we do it where we are... not in a stuffy nasty closet of a hotel room?"  
"... well maybe you're right. Fine. Either tomorrow or when we get back home. But we are going to talk about this, Bill. I care for you Bill, and I like... I um." I'm struggling with the word because... I.. Like holding his hand and being so cutesy and Mabel thinks its good for us to be alone so much. I like how he let me cry to him on the Ferris wheel, talks to me and treats me like I'm not just some other human being. He makes me feel different.  
"Let's just... save it. For later."  
Mabel slams the door open and sees us hugging. She smiles widely and lets us out. We let go of each other and he holds his hand out for me. My face gets red a little and I take it. We walk out and Mabel starts yelling.  
"WELL! It's time to sleep! Goodnight guys! See you all in the morning when we wake up and go to another amusement park!" And then she dips to her bedroom. Dipper stands there. Bill gives him a glare and he gives a thumbs up and turns around to his bedroom. Bill and I walk to the couch, sit on it and do our usual cuddling bit. Literally like a couple minutes into me dozing off, Bill jolts up and yells loud enough where Dipper and Mabel can hear in their seperate rooms.

"WE NEVER PLAYED ONE!"  
"Bill please. Later."  



	15. the truth

The next morning, we wake up at around 11 AM. It took us about a good ten minutes to decide on where we go. We decided on the same amusement park since we were all too tired to research. There was also a tiny little bit of awkward air between Bill and I. So we go to eat the hotel's breakfast, which took about an hour. Then we relax for another hour, needing a little time to rest again. So then when we all take showers and get ready to leave to the amusement park, we left at around 2:30 PM. I sat in the front seat for a change, Bill sat in the back with Mabel.   
When we arrive at the park, we get in and decide what our plan is. Hanging all together, or separating again. Bill reaches for my hand, but then looks at Mabel.   
"I want to hang with Shooting Star today."   
It kind of hurt my feelings, but maybe a scenery change would be okay. I get to be with my good friend Dipper.   
Unfortunately, about 15 minutes into riding these rides with Dipper I decided I can't hang with him. He's... how do I say it... A baby. He hates rollercoasters, but likes Ferris Wheels? Well.... Same here but vice versa but that's different. UGH, whatever. I call up Mabel and tell her I need a change of partners. We all meet up again, Mabel coming with me this time. Leaving the.. boys... to themselves. I.. Kinda want to know what goes on between them when we leave.   
"Ugh. Mabel, your brother can be a big baby sometimes."   
"Ivy! Enough about my brother, let's talk about you and Bill! What's goin' on?! What happened last night in the closet?"   
"Oh. Um, well. He was telling me that he was jealous of Dipper for kissing me. He... he said if he was the same Bill as before, he would manipulate me. Torture my mind and treat me badly. Like a virus, I guess."   
"Seems like the old Bill. But we can tell he's changed.  _I_ can tell he's changed. He's not the same triangle who locked me in a bubble and tortured my family and almost killed my twin!"   
"Uh... right."   
"As I was saying, Bill is different and it's because of  _YOU_ ! You made him change! You're showing him what it's like to be a human, and he's enjoying it! Ivy, you're making him a better demon."   
I blush and look away. I look up at the Ferris Wheel. I'll tell him today. I smile and look at Mabel, dragging her along to some rides. Then at some point mid talking to her about an hour into being together, she disappears on me. She might've stopped to look at something, but I kept walking and it was long enough where I don't even know when she left. So I called Bill.   
"Hey, so my lovely friend disappeared."   
"Pine Tree too."   
_Great,_ I mumble. "Wanna meet up? So we.. aren't alone."   
"Of course. The french fries stand?"   
I nod. Realizing this is a verbal conversation, I say yes. So I walk towards the french fries stand. We meet up, and he automatically holds my hand. I smile. I point to the Ferris Wheel and he gives me a look.   
"Won't this just be a repeat of Wednesday?"   
I shake my head, "No. Because I have you."   
His face goes a little red and looks away, before dragging me in line and mumbling, "Whatever, let's go."   
We walk in line, we get in the cart and my heart starts to pound. I don't want this to be a repeat. I don't, I don't, I don't! We seat ourselves, him in front of me and I give myself breathing exercises. He leans forward a bit, since the gap between us is pretty large, and grabs my hand and smiles.   
"Remember, Stoney. No one will hurt  _my_ property. I'm here. You are  _mine_ ," and taps behind his ear with his other hand, to show that the triangle is still behind mine. I blush, and smile. The cart starts to move.   
We sit in silence for a bit, me thinking of when I should tell him. I'm unsure... And since it's already a little after 5:15 PM, the sun is setting and the amusement park lights look  _beautiful_ . So I take a glance at Bill. He was looking outside the cart.   
"So... Bill. I, uh. Have a question for you," I said, getting his attention.   
"Yeah?"   
"Were you and Dipper... okay? Last night, you guys were.... ya know... Tense."   
"Oh. Yeah, we're cool. We talked when you guys left. We spent most of the time talking things out and went on some baby rides. Kid scared of almost every ride you and I went on."   
"Talked about... what?"   
"You know. What happened..?"   
"Ah."   
"Yeah. I have a question now."   
"What's up?"   
"Your father. How did it feel to see him?"   
I smile and lower my eyes a little. "I've never been so happy to see my dad. It... hurts that you know, he doesn't put any blame onto my mother, but it's whatever."   
"I'm sure Victory is an innocent woman. She's been with your father obviously nine months before you were born and like... twelve or thirteen years after your birth, so I'm sure she knows him and he knows her. Don't put total blame on her."   
I just hum in response. Afterwards, just silence. We end up halfway up and I start to shake just a little until he squeezes our hands. I take a deep sigh.   
"Bill. There's... something I need to mention."   
"Yeah, I think I probably know what it is."   
"Oh?"   
"Yeah. Let's say it together?"   
"Um. Why?"   
"... I don't know."   
"Valid answer. On three. One.. Two..."   
"Wait, after three or replace three with it?"   
"BILL."   
He giggles, "Just joking. One, two, three!"   
"Bill, I like you."   
"Your father is a demon!"   
I look at him in confusion. "Wha-??"   
Bill gives me a wide eyed look, blushes and smiles, but then frowns mumbles an oops. He draws his hand back, ruffles his hand through his hair and gives an awkward laugh. So I give him a look back and stand up, ignoring the shaking of the cart.   
"Bill.... what do you mean?"   
"Nothing, I said it for the haha funnies...?"   
So I give him a serious look and sit back down. But then stand back up and yell, "BILL CIPHER!"   
He sighs and grabs my hand again. I sit, looking at him and sigh too.   
"So... Basically. Uhh, your father and I have actually been each others pals for a long time," inhale, "and I JUST found out he is your dad. So don't.. get mad? Oh, and he  _is_ evil but I think Victory may have changed that. Kind of like... Uh, never mind."   
I look at him and then outside the cart. Suddenly, my fear of Ferris Wheels don't exist anymore. I give one HUGE long sigh. Bill asks if I'm okay. I look at him and hold up my finger to say hold on. Then I just scream. Like, an ear piercing scream.   
"Hold the PHONE! SO DOES THAT MAKE ME A DEMON? PART DEMON? WHY WOULD YOU THINK  _I_ WAS GOING TO SAY THAT? Bill. BILL. What. The. HELL???"   
"Listen, I said what I said. Now... can we uh, please. Talk about... what you said?"   
My face gets red, forgetting I even confessed. "It was nothing! FORGET IT!"   
"You said we could talk about it. We're alone, in the middle of the air, with no one listening but us. Let's talk."   
So we did. I basically just... confessed my feelings, starting from the top. Meeting him was interesting, but I could never find him annoying. Well,  **too** annoying. I told him that cuddling and holding his hands make me feel... giddy and happy. It made me feel home. Home... home. Home! My mom is home! I HAVE TO ASK HER ABOUT DAD!   
"Ivy, you're thinking too much," Bill squeezes my hand. "It's my turn to speak.. anyway."   
He moves to sit next to me. Then, Bill basically just spews on about how he feels different and he isn't sure what it is exactly. He's never felt human emotions until he's met... me. He also enjoys cuddling and holding my hand, and he admits he was angry when he saw Dipper and I kissing. He told Mabel he thinks he really likes me, and she's been helping him.   
"So that's why Mabel kept holding onto that. Makes sense!" I giggled and look at our hands. "So... now what?"   
"What do you mean 'now what?' I don't know your human traditions. What do you normally do after confessing feelings?"   
"... either get into a relationship or wait to get into one... I.. don't know what we should do. Let's just.. wait until we get home to decide this stuff, yeah?" And I smile at him and look in his.   
"...Yeah. Sure."   
I lean forward and kiss his cheek, both of us turning red. At least he knows what affection is. We both lean back, still holding hands, and I look outside the cart.   
  
The lights are beautiful. This is beautiful.   
Everything right now is just. Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> most of my chapters are unedited/not reread so there may be errors frequently and/or misspellings or things that make no sense. I apologize in advance(:


End file.
